L'effaceur d'encre Partie I
by Et s'il n'en reste qu'un
Summary: Vous connaissez le principe de l'effaceur d'encre ? Oui ? Les Chronicoms aussi. Ça vous est déjà arrivé d'être tête en l'air ? Bien sûr. Bah … un Chronicom aussi. Quand une babiole joue avec le destin, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire (Mais ici c'est surtout pour le meilleur parce que c'est moi qui écrit).(psychologie fic, [Coulson x May], T pour violence/abus/language)
1. Introduction

Le concept de l'effaceur d'encre est en somme assez simple. Un côté, traditionnellement blanc, contenant un soluté de bisulfite de sodium, permettant d'effacer l'encre, l'autre, bleu, pour réécrire.

En réalité, il faut plonger dans la chimie organique pour en comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants.

Le principe de l'effaceur d'encre n'est pas de faire disparaître l'encre au sens, « il n'y a plus d'encre sur la feuille » mais bien de la faire dis-paraître. L'encre est toujours bien présente sur le papier. Elle n'est juste plus visible. La solution de bisulfite de sodium oxyde et décompose les molécules de couleurs, rendant l'encre invisible.

Avec le temps, l'encre réapparaît mais jaune pâle.

Les Chronicoms connaissaient ce principe et l'ont poussé à un tout autre stade dans leurs recherches sur le comportement. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue), un Chronicom, un peu tête en l'air a oublié quelque chose sur Terre après un éboulement.

_Avertissements :_

_Les personnages et l'univers des Agents du SHIELD ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit avec, pas plus qu'avec certains produits de consommation nommés précisément afin que le lecteur puisse avoir une idée précise de ce qui est mentionné. Le reste m'appartient. L'action prend place juste avant la trahison de Ward mais contient des spoilers des saisons suivantes, le but étant de suivre les saisons au plus près en les adaptant à l'intrigue. Pour ce qui est de l'adresse du domicile, le fait que l'adresse existe réellement est tout à fait involontaire et je ne l'ai constaté qu'après coup._

_Pour les dates, j'essaie de me baser au maximum sur la chronologie fournie par le fandom marvel cinematic universe afin d'éviter de trop vous perdre. L'histoire se déroule juste après les événements de Thor 2, cependant j'ai décidé qu'ils auraient eu lieu un mois plus tôt pour accorder plus de temps à mon intrigue._

_Pour la babiole dont il est question, je me suis inspirée d'une fanfic plutôt prometteuse mais abandonnée et dont je ne retrouve plus le nom._

_A moins que mon rythme d'écriture ne ralentisse, les publications seront hebdomadaires._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Merci d'être là. Voici une fanfiction que j'ai presque intégralement en tête depuis deux ans, déjà partiellement écrite et qui se fera en trois parties (normalement). C'est la première fois que je publie. Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre compréhension bien que j'accepte la critique constructive. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1

_24 octobre 2013, Chine, Province de Guanxi, Vallée de Bama _

Lorsque le Bus se posa dans le fond de la vallée, dissimulé par son système de camouflage, toute l'équipe était sur le pied de guerre. A peine à terre, l'agent May, abandonna les commandes de l'appareil, le laissant arrêter les réacteurs seul, et s'engouffra dans les couloirs pour descendre dans la soute. Lorsqu'elle arriva, devant le SUV noir garé à côté de Lola, l'équipe revoyait le plan d'action afin d'éviter le fiasco du dernier 084 au Pérou. Lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent, l'agent Coulson annonça le départ et tous montèrent dans le véhicule qui possédait tout juste le nombre de places nécessaires pour contenir les agents May, Coulson, Ward, Simmons et Fitz ainsi que Skye et Ellie, la dernière arrivée dans l'équipe, deux semaines auparavant.

La rampe s'ouvrit et le véhicule s'engagea sur la piste qui courrait dans la forêt et qui devait les mener au 084.

Deux jours auparavant, une expédition scientifique lancée pour explorer une grotte découverte par un éboulement avait été portée disparue, au moment où une vague d'énergie avait balayée la vallée. La disparition se restreignant à la grotte donc à un secteur assez restreint, l'accès à la zone avait été interdit.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures de route sur une piste de moins en moins visible et de plus en plus chaotique, l'Agent May stoppa le véhicule au milieu de blocs de calcaires qui semblaient avoir été arrachés à la montagne.

\- Nous y sommes.

Coulson hocha la tête et tous sortirent.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une grotte qui mesurait bien 6 ou 7 mètres de hauts pour 4 de large. Immédiatement, Fitz et Simmons qui jusque-là émettaient des hypothèses sur la nature du 084 commencèrent à faire des pronostics sur la faune et la flore qu'ils pourraient y trouver et quels seraient leurs préférés, le tout sous le regard amusé de Coulson, incrédule de Skye quant au nombre de mots qu'ils étaient capables de débiter à la minute, perplexe de Ward et … stoïque de May et Ellie.

\- Je couvre notre sortie. Déclara Ward en tapotant son fusil automatique en bandoulière.

\- Très bien. Je vous accompagne. On ne sait ni ce qui se trouve dedans, ni où sont les hommes qui ont disparu. Approuva May.

\- Dans ce cas allons-y et soyons prudent. Conclut Coulson.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche et n'avancèrent bientôt plus que grâce à leurs frontales. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la montagne. Même Fitz et Simmons s'étaient tût.

Ils eurent quelques frayeurs. Le sol glissant de la grotte fit par exemple glisser Fitz, occupé à baliser le chemin grâce à des petites torches, qui bouscula Simmons qui se chargea de transmettre sa surprise au groupe d'un cri perçant. Lorsque toute l'équipe se tourna vers elle, elle ne put que leur offrir une petite moue contrite et un « désolé » gémissant pendant qu'Ellie rangeait les deux pistolets automatiques qu'elle avait dégainés. Cela leur permit toutefois de réaliser la présence d'autres humains lorsqu'un sanglot leur parvint en écho.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, rencontrèrent une colonie de chauve-souris (« ce sont des rhinolophes Fitz ! Tu te rends compte que c'est le mélange des parties du virus SRAS qu'elles et d'autres rhinolophes portent qui une fois transmis tous ensemble à l'humain a été à l'origine de l'épidémie de SRAS en 2002 ! C'est fantastique ! ») et arrivèrent dans une grotte bien plus large. Le temps avait fait son travail et abîmé les parois mais il était plus qu'évident qu'elles avaient été sculptées, et pas par des humains ou alors ils étaient sacrément précurseurs. Sur un socle de pierre au milieu de la grotte, une sphère sombre pulsait d'une douce lumière par ses stries similaires à celles des murs.

D'un geste May tendit son bras et arrêta le groupe. Leurs regards balayaient la grotte lorsque Coulson souffla :

\- May, à droite !

Aussitôt, l'agent regarda dans la direction indiquée et remarqua les sept enfants, agglutinés les uns contre les autres. Elle se tendit instantanément.

Coulson, commença à donner les ordres.

\- Fitz, Simmons, vous m'analysez cette chose et vous me l'embarquez, Skye, vous regardez s'il y a des traces de cet objet, Ellie, vous me faites parler ces enfants. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Avec l'agent May, je vais chercher des traces de l'expédition disparue. Et Skye quand vous aurez terminé, … appelez-moi une équipe de nettoyage.

Il termina sa phrase en jetant un coup d'œil aux enfants puis signala à Ward que tout allait bien pour l'instant.

Toute l'équipe se mit en branle.

Fitz et Simmons sortirent les sept petits drones qui commencèrent à tout analyser. Skye fut très heureuse de savoir que les lampes-balises de Fitz relayaient le réseau car sous autant de roche, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en avoir sans ces petits relais. Ellie grâce à ses compétences linguistiques commença à questionner les enfants qui devaient avoir d ans.

Lorsque les deux agents revinrent avec seulement les sacs du corps expéditionnaire, tous surent que le problème n'était pas réglé.

\- Nous n'avons trouvé que leurs affaires. Mais aucune trace de corps. Dit Coulson

\- Ils ne se souviennent pas de comment ils sont arrivés là. Ils savent juste que lorsqu'ils se sont réveillés il faisait noir à part cette balle et comme ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, ils n'ont pas bougé.

\- Aucune trace de ce truc. Comme la dernière fois. Ajouta Skye.

\- Les ondes émises sont assez stables, on doit pouvoir le transporter sans trop de problèmes. Compléta Fitz alors que les drones déposaient délicatement l'engin dans un coffret.

Il y eu un moment de silence, le temps que le 084 soit déposé sans heurt.

\- Ils étaient combien d'explorateurs déjà ? demanda Ellie d'une voix traînante prise d'un sérieux doute.

\- Euh … Sept pour…

Coulson s'arrêta dans sa lancée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les enfants, toujours dans leur coin mais à présent enveloppés de couvertures de survie.

Skye posa son pc au sol à côté d'elle pour mieux contempler l'idée mais l'appareil était juste à côté du 084 qui se mit à pulser de plus en plus fort.

\- Tous à couvert ! cria May

L'Agent et Coulson qui étaient les plus loin furent les premiers à l'abris. Les autres furent traversés d'une vague d'énergie qui les jeta à terre mais ils parvinrent à se mettre à l'abris. Seule Skye semblait paralysée ou … hypnotisée. Soudain, un faisceau de lumière émergea de la sphère, enveloppant entièrement la jeune hackeuse. Fitz, qui n'était pas qualifié de génie pour rien, sortit de son abri et referma l'ordinateur qui était le plus proche de lui.

Le faisceau disparut et Fitz referma aussitôt la malle contenant le 084. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il trouva à la place de Skye une petite fille de 3 ans qui le regardait d'un air hagard.

\- Merde, jura May.

Là-dessus tout le monde était d'accord.

Rapidement, tout le matériel fut remballé et l'équipe reprit le même chemin qu'à l'aller, accompagnée des sept anciens membres de l'expédition et d'une mini-Skye comateuse portée par Coulson. (Non, il n'était pas protecteur avec ses agents et ne les considérait pas comme ses enfants. Non).

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin, Ward les attendait. Il tiqua lorsqu'il vit Skye ou plutôt la fillette dans les bras de son patron mais le regard noir de May lui fit reprendre ses esprits de manière très efficace. Le temps de plier bagage, l'équipe de nettoyage était arrivée et prit donc immédiatement les enfants en charge dès leur sortie de la grotte, tandis qu'une deuxième se chargeait de récolter tous les éléments corroborant l'existence d'un site extra-terrestre afin de les envoyer dans un des hangars du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Devons-nous prendre celui-là aussi ? demanda un des agents de l'équipe de nettoyage à Coulson en désignant Skye.

\- Non. « Celui-là » est un agent. On le garde. Répondit Coulson en mode protection alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du SUV.

Le rugissement de moteur (merci May) mit fin à la baston de regard.

L'enfant fut glissée sur les genoux de Simmons qui était la plus proche mais également, et accessoirement sur son ordinateur. Celle-ci refila le bébé à Ward sur le siège central de la banquette arrière, elle ne pouvait pas décemment le filer à Fitz. Ward regarda la mioche, incapable de savoir quoi en faire et la colla dans les bras de sa voisine, Ellie. Cette dernière partit au quart de tour et commença à vouloir le rendre à son voisin avec un regard noir en prime mais celui-ci avait déjà saisi un fusil automatique (petit sourire désolé pas désolé), Fitz et Simmons analysaient les données du 084 et May et Coulson étaient trop loin. En plus May conduisait.

Ellie dût donc faire avec pour le reste du trajet. Bon, la gamine dormait, … mais quand même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bus, à peine le SUV garé, May sauta du véhicule pour faire décoller l'avion.

La première étape fut l'examen de santé de Skye. 91cm pour 10,5kg. Elle était maigre. Très maigre. Carencée. Mais globalement l'aspect physique pouvaient passer. Surtout par rapport à l'aspect psychologique, ce que Jemma prit grand soin de souligner. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée et n'était définitivement à l'aise ni avec du monde ni avec les contacts. Heureusement, la promesse d'une sucette la fit rester en place pour la prise de sang.

Les premiers mots qu'elle dit avant de se coucher comme ils lui demandaient son âge ne les rassurèrent absolument pas.

\- J'ai quatre ans. Murmura la fillette en montrant ses doigts avec une petite moue timide.

Lorsqu'elle fut couchée, tout le monde eut le droit à un check-up, trois d'entre eux ayant tout de même été traversé par cette étrange vague d'énergie.

Comme il n'était que 19h, ce qui donnait 7h aux États-Unis avec le décalage horaire, ils prévinrent Fury qui leur répondit rapidement.

« _Cette situation est tout à fait inédite. _

_En temps normal, les enfants, comme ceux secourus dans la grotte sont confiés à la population locale après un nettoyage des éléments compromettants de leur mémoire, à moins que leur sécurité y soit remise en question. _

_Cependant, « Skye » fait partie de votre équipe, d'autant plus qu'elle a un OS en l'agent Ward. _

_Cela la placerait donc sous la protection du S.H.I.E.L.D. Dans cette configuration, c'est en théorie un agent de sexe masculin et un de sexe féminin qui doivent en avoir la garde jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue ou de manière permanente. Compte tenu de la composition de votre équipe je ne peux que déconseiller les agents Fitz et Simmons beaucoup trop immatures, l'agent Ward pour des raisons évidentes et encore plus pour cette « Ellie »._

_Déposez le 084 au fridge. Rendez-vous à la base de Seattle. Un véhicule et une maison vous attendront en attendant que le 084 soit analysé et qu'on trouve un moyen d'en inverser les effets. Vos agents valides seront affectés à d'autres équipes du Shield_ »

Puis ils vaquèrent tous à leurs occupations, résignés, surtout pour May, dînèrent, firent leurs rapports de la journée puis allèrent dormir.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour/bonsoir, voici le chapitre 2. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 2

25 octobre 2013, Lieu inconnu _ (Il n'apporte rien à l'histoire et ne vaut donc pas la peine d'être connu)

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à 5h30 comme tous les matins, l'agent May n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Autrement elle ne se serait pas levée. C'est ce à quoi elle pensa lorsqu'après avoir été interrompu dans son Tai Chi par une petite Skye qui visitait l'avion, une Simmons de sept ans à tout casser arriva en sautillant, traînant derrière elle un Fitz encore à moitié endormis du même âge.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes qui ? et on est où ? Commença Simmons.

\- Je suis Melinda May, voici Skye et nous sommes dans le Bus. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas Simmons ?

La petite eut l'air contrite à l'idée de l'avoir oublié puis après mûre réflexion, répondit par la négative.

\- Très bien. Bon. Restez ici, je reviens.

L'agent May grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et se figea devant la porte de Coulson.

Merde. Et s'il était aussi redevenu un gamin ?

Elle toqua à la porte mais fébrile, elle ouvrit avant même de recevoir une réponse. Elle tomba sur l'image d'un Phil Coulson devant un cahier plastifié remplis de cartes et d'images de Captain America. L'agent hésita entre rire et pleurer. Elle resta donc stoïque.

\- Oui May ? un problème ? Demanda Coulson, alerte, une légère rougeur aux joues.

Bon, au moins, il n'était pas redevenu enfant.

\- Je pense que vous devriez venir voir. Répondit May avec prudence.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle de vie du bus d'où venaient des cris.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, prêt à se battre, ils virent Fitz et Simmons se battre pour la télécommande de la télé, une affaire d'émission à regarder, tandis que Skye s'était terrée au fond d'un fauteuil.

Il ne fait aucun doute que si une mâchoire pouvait tomber, on aurait entendu celle de Coulson se fracasser sur le sol.

Il était juste muet de surprise.

\- Ahhhhh. Réussit-il finalement à dire. Je pense que je vais devoir prévenir Fury qu'on n'a pas un mais trois agents rajeunis.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers May alors qu'elle faisait de même.

\- Je me charge de vérifier comment vont Ward et Ellie.

\- Et moi du 084. Compléta May.

Elle attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et fonça dans le laboratoire où devait être rangé le 084. Elle trouva la malle fermée mais les attaches étaient ouvertes. Qui avait essayé de les ouvrir ? Fitz et Simmons ? Ils savaient pourtant de quoi cette machine était capable.

Elle retourna à l'étage où Fitz et Simmons jouaient à pierre-feuille-ciseaux et tentaient d'intégrer Skye dans leurs délires. Elle rangea la télécommande hors de portée et fonça contrôler l'historique de l'avion. Même s'ils avaient passé la nuit au sol, s'il y avait eu une nouvelle vague d'énergie, les capteurs de l'avion s'en seraient rendus compte.

Après vérification, il y avait bien eu une nouvelle vague. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête des deux scientifiques ?

Pendant ce temps, Coulson s'était dirigé vers les chambres et était tombé sur un petit Grand Ward qui semblait tenter avec peu de succès, il faut bien l'admettre, de se fondre dans le mur.

Après une brève négociation, impliquant entre autres une promesse que ni lui ni personne dans cet avion ne lui ferait de mal, ils partirent vers la chambre d'Ellie qu'ils trouvèrent assise calmement sur son lit en train de se couper les cheveux. L'action n'aurait pas été embêtante si ce n'était pas une fillette de 2 ans qui tenait des ciseaux longs comme son avant-bras et les approchait dangereusement de son visage.

Lorsqu'il parvint à récupérer l'arme des mains d'une gamine plus que sceptique quant à son intérêt pour contempler des ciseaux, il ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Les deux adultes se retrouvèrent approximativement en même temps dans le salon. Coulson, très compréhensif eu un léger sourire moqueur lorsque May ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez de dépit à la vue des deux enfants supplémentaires avant de tourner les talons et de lancer un « Je décolle et je préviens Fury ».

Resté seul avec les cinq enfants, Coulson fit les présentations, parvint à obtenir un peu de silence de la part de Fitz et Simmons, et à assoir tout le monde sur le canapé. Il boucla toutes les ceintures pour le décollage et tenta de les rassurer. Une fois cette étape passée, Simmons et Fitz discutaient de portance et les trois autres étaient figés à leur place mais au moins ne criaient/pleuraient pas. Il les détacha et se rendit compte qu'il allait falloir les occuper. Fébrilement il prit un ordinateur afin de récupérer un film. Il élimina Blanche-Neige et son horrible belle-mère qui l'avait terrifié enfant, les films avec des méchants trop méchants, cliqua sur Moi, moche et méchant comme l'image et le synopsis lui plaisaient bien, et lança le film.

Puis il fila rejoindre May dans la salle des opérations.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai prévenu Fury et il a répondu à l'instant. Lisez-vous-même.

Coulson cliqua sur la petite enveloppe-hologramme. Aussitôt, le message se déroula sous ses yeux.

_« Compte tenu des changements, il apparaît désormais comme évident que vous avez la garde de ces enfants. Dirigez-vous donc plutôt directement sur la base de Milwaukee. La maison qu'y possède le S.H.I.E.L.D. est plus grande. Une équipe attendra à la base pour récupérer le 084 et l'emmener au Fridge. »_

\- Bon, eh bien on sait où aller maintenant. Dit Coulson en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Demandez-leur des vêtements pour les enfants. Rétorqua May d'une humeur massacrante en repartant entrer les coordonnés dans le pilote automatique de l'avion.

C'est vrai que si les adultes étaient redevenus enfants, ce n'était pas le cas des vêtements. Les enfants étaient donc tous en T-shirt taille adulte, donc en robe. Mais cela ne semblait pas les perturber outre-mesure. Heureusement que les logiciels de l'avion permettaient de mesurer la taille des individus avec les caméras de surveillance.

Lorsque Coulson et May redescendirent dans le salon une heure et demi plus tard, le générique du film défilait et les enfants dormaient à l'exception d'Ellie qui les fixait avec méfiance.

L'homme s'agenouilla à l'entrée de la pièce et fit signe à la petite de venir. Celle-ci hésita d'abord un long moment avant de venir à petits pas hésitants. Il ouvrit les bras et Ellie le regarda étrangement.

\- Tu viens ? On va manger.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre mais approcha assez pour que Coulson puisse délicatement s'en saisir et la placer sur sa hanche.

\- On va d'abord te peser. Okay ?

Elle le regarda, hésitante, mais ne refusa pas.

May revint avec la balance et un mètre. Elle s'arrêta un instant en voyant Coulson avec la petite fille dans ses bras, une lueur soucieuse dans le regard.

83cm pour 9kg. On ne peut pas dire vu la frêle silhouette qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

\- Elle a trois ans, ajouta l'homme.

May ne put, tout comme Coulson, s'empêcher de serrer les dents et les poings devant les données bien en dessous de la normale tant en termes d'âges que de ratio.

Quel était le problème de l'espèce humaine ? Était-ce si compliqué de prendre soin d'enfants ? De les nourrir suffisamment ?

Il y eu du mouvement dans le salon.

Skye s'était réveillée et avait sauté du canapé pour se réfugier dans un coin.

Avant même d'essayer, Coulson et May savaient qu'elle ne les rejoindrait pas. Pas avec eux. Mais avec Ellie …

La petite fut donc chargée d'aller chercher l'autre fillette pendant qu'ils éteignaient la télévision.

Elle s'arrêta devant Skye et s'accroupit.

\- Tu viens.

La phrase pouvait aussi bien être une question qu'une affirmation, elle ne reçut pas de réponse.

\- On va manger.

Termina la fillette aux cheveux courts.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ses cheveux ? demanda May qui venait de remarquer l'étrange coiffure de l'enfant.

\- Elle se les ai coupés ce matin. Répondit Coulson.

\- Il va falloir revoir ça.

Pendant ce temps, Skye s'était levée et venait vers eux, la main dans celle d'Ellie.

Une fois à la cuisine, il fallut déterminer ce qu'ils allaient manger. May ouvrit les placards et se fit la réflexion qu'ils auraient eu besoin de ravitaillement s'il n'y avait pas eu le problème du 084. Elle lança le pain de mie à son coéquipier et chef qui le rattrapa lestement et le déposa sur la table avant de rattraper le beurre de cacahuètes qui le suivait de près. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les regards admiratifs des petites pendant que May secouait la tête amusée.

Rapidement trois tartines furent distribuées à chacune. Les agents s'insurgèrent silencieusement lorsqu'ils virent Skye engloutir ses tartines.

\- Du calme Skye. Mange plus doucement. Tu vas avoir mal à l'estomac. Pourquoi manges-tu aussi vite ?

\- … Quand on donne à manger il faut manger ? Tenta Skye d'une petite voix.

Il n'était pas compliqué d'entendre le sous-entendu « avant qu'on te le retire » dans les propos de l'enfant et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la peine et la colère des deux agents.

Ils se disaient qu'heureusement ce n'était pas le cas d'Ellie qui, elle, mangeait lentement lorsqu'elle mit fin à leurs espoirs d'un ton docte de sa petite voix fluette.

\- Non. Il faut manger lentement. Comme ça, ça tient plus longtemps sans manger.

Ils envisageaient sérieusement de partir régler le compte de quelques personnes mais le bruit dans le salon les fit quitter précipitamment la cuisine.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils tombèrent sur une zone de guerre. Ward, la lèvre coupée, tapait allègrement Fitz qui tentait de se défendre avec Simmons à l'aide de coussins.

May se massa l'arête du nez.

\- STOP ! cria-t-elle, sa patience définitivement portée disparue.

Ward sembla réaliser la situation et perdit toutes ses couleurs alors qu'il reculait jusqu'au mur et baissait la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle largement excédée par cette journée qui n'en finissait pas.

\- Euh … tenta Fitz.

\- C'est la télévision. Continua Simmons.

May haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr. Quelle question ! C'était la télévision !

\- Elle était éteinte et j'ai dit que c'était peut-être parce que la télécommande elle était en panne. Développa la fillette.

\- Mais c'est idiot parce que ce n'est pas parce que la télécommande elle marche plus que la télé non plus. Grogna Fitz.

\- J'ai voulu prendre la télécommande pour l'ouvrir …

\- Et comme elle arrivait pas j'ai essayé de la prendre…

\- Et … elle a tapée Grant … Mais on n'a pas fait exprès !

\- Non. C'était un accident.

\- Et Grant s'est réveillé … et il était pas content et il a tapé Léo.

Fitz se contenta cette fois de hocher la tête.

\- D'accord. Grant ? tu es d'accord avec cette version ou pas ? demanda May voulant en terminer au plus vite. En plus il allait falloir les appeler par leurs prénoms. On ne pouvait pas éternellement les appeler Ward, Fitz et Simmons.

\- Ils m'ont tapé. Dit Ward, la voix décalant dans les aiguës.

\- C'est vrai c'est mal. Et ils vont s'excuser. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les taper. Ici on ne tape pas les gens.

May trouvait que c'était assez hypocrite de sa part mais bon. La fin justifie ses moyens.

\- Donc tu t'excuseras aussi. Exécution.

Tout le monde se mit en branle. Si Ward se contenta d'un pardon aux deux autres enfants, Fitz et Simmons entreprirent de lui faire un gros câlin malgré les grimaces du petit Ward mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives (encore un que les Hommes avaient brisé) avant de lui annoncer qu'ils étaient désormais amis et qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus.

Qu'ils étaient mignons avec leur innocence d'enfant.

Une fois la lèvre soignée, tous purent enfin passer à la cuisine où les deux fillettes attendaient sagement terrées l'une contre l'autre sur la banquette.

Après un instant de réflexion May réalisa que son éclat de voix les avait peut-être effrayées.

\- Tout va bien les filles.

Après que les autres eurent goûté, les agents dépassés par la situation leurs mirent un autre film puis un troisième après un second goûter.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Salutation lectrices et lecteurs, voici le troisième chapitre. Enjoy !_

Chapitre 3

Ils avaient passé la moitié de ce dernier film lorsque le bus approcha de la base. May retourna dans le cockpit et Coulson attacha tous les enfants et lui-même. Mais il laissa le film. Après tout, mieux valait les garder occupés.

L'atterrissage se passa sans problèmes et les deux agents filèrent récupérer les habits des cinq enfants laissés dans le nouveau véhicule qui leur avait été mis à disposition par le S.H.I.E.L.D.

Rapidement les cinq revêtirent la culotte, le survêtement gris clair, le haut blanc, les socquettes et les tennis blanches à scratch fournies par le S.H.I.E.L.D. à chaque enfant.

Coulson dans un élan de sentimentalisme les mit en rang d'oignons et pris une photo. May, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, était tout à fait d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient adorables bien que toujours remontée par le fait que deux des ensembles étaient en 18 mois et 3 ans au lieu des 3 et 4 ans qu'il y aurait dû y avoir et que Skye flottait tout particulièrement dans ses vêtements.

Coulson parvint à prendre Skye dans les bras pour descendre les escaliers donc May se chargea d'Ellie et passa devant Grant, Leo et Jemma pour les rattraper en cas de chute.

Une fois arrivés dans la soute, (« vous ne touchez pas à Lola. Leo ! J'ai dit non. ») ils sortirent et tous les enfants entraînés par Leo et Jemma coururent vers le SUV, une Ford Expedition EL MPV 2018 noire (configuration intérieure Dodge Grant Caravan). Les deux aînés ouvrirent une porte et tous purent voir que la voiture avait été équipée de sièges auto, deux que Leo aurait bien qualifié de siège bébé sur les deux sièges du deuxième rang, et 3 sièges auto avec dossier et accoudoirs s'il-vous-plait sur la banquette arrière. Jemma et Leo choisirent donc chacun leur place, invitant Grant à les rejoindre à l'arrière. Comme Skye semblait dépitée de ce fait, Jemma fit preuve de toute la diplomatie qu'elle avait en stock pour tenter d'expliquer aux deux fillettes que comme elles étaient plus petites en taille, ce qui n'était pas grave en soi puisqu'elles allaient grandir, elles avaient droit aux plus petits sièges.

May arriva finalement au véhicule et jeta un coup d'œil dedans.

\- Allez, tout le monde à sa place. Très bien derrière. Leo, Jemma, Grant. Attachez-vous. Ellie, en piste.

Sur ce, elle attrapa la plus jeune qui, surprise, se tétanisa. L'agent soupira de dépit mais la cala dans son siège et lui passa les sangles pour l'attacher.

De toute évidence, même s'ils étaient redevenus enfants, le S.H.I.E.L.D. soignait ses agents. Et la voiture et les sièges semblaient de très bonne qualité.

Elle ferma la porte et fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte arrière gauche et fit de même avec Skye.

\- Tout le monde est bien attaché ?

Un chœur (duo) de oui lui répondit. Elle ferma la porte et secoua la tête amusée. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait souvent le faire.

Elle monta à la place du conducteur et alluma le moteur.

\- Madame May. Demanda Jemma.

\- Oui ? soupira l'agent.

\- Et Mr Coulson ?

\- Oh il doit régler un problème et nous rejoindra avec sa voiture.

\- Lola ? demanda Leo

\- Oui. Puis elle reprit. Et ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler Madame May. Vous pouvez m'appeler Madame Smith ou Melinda.

\- Pourquoi Smith ?

\- Parce que c'est notre nouveau nom à tous.

Puis elle démarra et fila dans la direction qu'indiquait le GPS.

\- Mais je m'appelle Jemma Simmons non ?

\- Maintenant c'est Jemma Smith.

\- Et moi Leo Smith ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pour Monsieur Coulson ?

\- C'est Monsieur Smith ou Philip. Mais il préfère Phil.

Heureusement, ils acceptèrent assez facilement le changement de nom et se turent. Le trajet fut calme. On n'entendait que les chuchotements de Jemma et Leo, parfois de Grant, et Ellie qui jouait avec les scratchs de ses tennis ce qui était assez irritant selon May. Skye quant à elle s'était endormie en regardant passer les arbres qui entouraient la base par la fenêtre.

Une bonne heure plus tard, alors que May s'engageait dans un quartier résidentiel de la banlieue de Milwaukee, tous les enfants dormaient sauf Ellie qui continuait d'ouvrir et de fermer sa chaussure en regardant par la fenêtre tout en suçotant ses doigts.

L'agent roula doucement dans la rue où devait se trouver leur nouvelle base … euh maison. Elle s'arrêta au bout de la rue, au numéro 616. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait définitivement beaucoup d'humour.

Lorsqu'elle vit la maison, May se dit que l'agence ne faisait vraiment pas les choses à moitié.

Le terrain était clôturé par une haie d'un bon mètre cinquante de haut qui s'abaissait à un mètre sur l'avant. On entrait par une allée pavée qui fendait le gazon bien tondu jusqu'à un garage. May s'arrêta et coupa le moteur.

La maison était comme sur une petite colline, en pierre gris clair et au toit en ardoise, ce qui changeait des maisons de bois. Le perron donnait sur une coursive à colonnade à l'avant de la maison de style victorien et l'escalier pour y parvenir était même surmonté d'une petite avancée de style néoclassique avec un petit fronton triangulaire à la mode des temples gréco-romains. Les fenêtres étaient en voûte en berceau subdivisées par des meneaux blancs en 6 carreaux et 3 parties dans le demi-cercle supérieur. La maison avait un étage, ce qui la rendait assez semblable à celle des voisins, si ce n'est qu'elle était plus grande, en brique et que sur la façade opposée à celle accolée au garage, May avait pu apercevoir une aile en arc de cercle contenant probablement le salon ou un très grand bureau.

\- On est arrivés, annonça-t-elle aux enfants qui avait commencé à doucement se réveiller à l'arrêt de la voiture.

May sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière gauche. Comme un diable hors de sa boite, Jemma bondit hors du véhicule, vite suivit par Leo et Grant qui ne voulait pas rester seul derrière. Libre d'accéder au véhicule, l'agent pût enfin détacher Skye et la déposa au sol.

Celle-ci courut rejoindre les autres qui s'extasiaient sur leur nouvelle demeure.

May referma la porte et alla sortir Ellie, qui l'attendait les larmes aux yeux dans son siège auto.

\- On n'allait pas t'oublier. Je faisais juste le tour de la voiture. Soupira-t-elle en défaisant le harnais.

Elle prit ensuite la fillette sous les aisselles, la cala contre sa hanche pour lui fermer ses chaussures encore ouvertes.

Coulson arriva à ce moment dans sa décapotable rouge, lunettes d'aviateurs sur le nez et chemise entrouverte. Diable ce que May pouvait le trouver sexy dans ces moments-là. L'homme n'en pensait pas moins en voyant sa coéquipière avec la petite Ellie dans les bras. Pour un peu il en aurait remercié le 084 de les avoir fourrés dans une telle situation qui s'avérait être leur chance à tous de découvrir la vie de famille.

Ellie s'agita un peu et May la déposa au sol avant de se diriger vers Coulson.

\- Fury a vraiment mis le paquet sur ce coup. Lui dit-elle en se tournant vers la maison.

\- Effectivement. Une chance que nous ne payions rien. Mon compte en banque en souffrirait.

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. payait et c'était très bien comme ça.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda l'agent May alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée où trépignaient les enfants.

\- Très bien. Et de votre côté ?

\- Rien à signaler. Ah si ! interdiction de racheter des chaussures à scratchs à Ellie.

Face au regard de Coulson elle continua.

\- Une heure à ouvrir et fermer ses chaussures. Très légèrement usant.

Coulson rit doucement.

\- Alors on rentre dans cette maison oui ou non ? demanda-t-il aux enfants.

Cette fois ci, c'est un chœur de oui qui lui répondit.

Alors lentement il sortit la clef de sa poche et la glissa dans la serrure. Il s'arrêta et regarda les enfants qui le regardaient avec respect et une impatience difficilement contenue. D'un coup il déverrouilla la porte provoquant le halètement d'une partie du groupe et enfin, souffla « sésame ouvres toi » en abaissant la poignée puis en poussant la porte.

Accoudée contre une colonne, May le regardait l'air exaspéré.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

Aucuns d'eux ne releva le passage au tutoiement. Ce n'étaient plus à son patron mais réellement à son ami qu'elle parlait.

\- Tu as vu leurs yeux ? lui répondit l'homme tout excité.

Ils rentrèrent enfin.

Le hall d'entrée était blanc avec un grand dressing sur la gauche. L'entrée était délimitée du reste de la maison par une marche qui rappela à May la maison de son enfance d'inspiration asiatique, ainsi qu'une poste coulissante en verre trempé et opacifié blanc ce qui dissimulait le reste de la maison sans bloquer la lumière. Une porte à droite donnait probablement sur le garage. Ils passèrent ensuite dans la pièce à vivre. Sur la droite se trouvait d'abord un poêle en pierre gris clair puis des toilettes. Sur la gauche, en face, se trouvait un escalier. Le mur se creusait ensuite en arc de cercle, ce qui permettait la présence en plus d'un écran de taille plus que respectable, de deux canapés et deux fauteuils de cuir beige et d'un grand tapis rouge dans le salon crème.

Puis, sans séparation physique venait la salle à manger blanc cassé. Sur la droite, on trouvait un mur rouge amaryllis où La nuit de Vang Gogh était accrochée et une porte donnait sur le bureau, puis un coin baigné de lumière avec un fauteuil à bascules et des plantes en tous genres et enfin, la cuisine ouverte blanc cassé et anis.

\- Non c'est moi qui l'ai vue en premier !

\- Non c'est moi !

Coulson soupira.

\- Fi … Leo ! Jemma ! arrêtez de vous battre.

\- Mais j'ai vu la Wii d'abord. Tapa du pied Leo.

\- Soit vous trouvez un accord, soit il n'y a plus de Wii compris ? asséna Coulson qui manqua d'exploser de rire lorsque le silence revint immédiatement et que le duo terrible hochait la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

Comme Ward, Ellie et Skye attendaient, les deux adultes leur proposèrent de choisir leurs chambres.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent à l'étage, ils découvrirent d'abord un espace bien éclairé où des enfants pouvaient jouer à l'abris dans la maison et dont les fenêtres donnaient sur l'entrée de la propriété. On trouvait ensuite deux chambres à droite en face de l'escalier, une dans les tons mauves et une orangée avec chacune un lit simple, un petit bureau avec son tabouret, une petite bibliothèque et un pan de mur peint en tableau noir. Puis venait une salle de bain bleu lagon avec une douche à l'italienne, un Jardin des nymphéas de Monet, une troisième chambre meublée comme les autres mais dans les tons gris clair et bleu électrique. Puis se trouvait un espace éclairé par une fenêtre où deux petites tables et leurs chaises en bois attendaient les enfants pour dessiner, une autre salle de bain jade avec une baignoire, et une chambre vert pomme au bout du couloir. En face de la 2e salle de bain se trouvaient une chambre peinte en bleu clair encadrée par Le grand Cirque de Chagall et La mer à Palaves de Courbet.

Si les chambres 3 et 4 avaient clairement retenue l'attention de Grant et Skye, Ellie poussa un couinement lorsqu'elle vit le lit surélevé en bois d'érable blanc et commença à sautiller sur place avant de courir le contourner pour monter dedans par le petit escalier. Certes elle avait ses chaussures, mais aucun des adultes n'avaient le courage de briser son instant de bonheur infini et de faire partir la joie de son visage et de ses yeux habituellement dans le vague.

Ils se tournèrent vers les deux autres.

\- Et vous, vous avez trouvé vos chambres ? demanda Coulson.

Les deux petits le regardèrent et sourirent avant de filer vers la chambre qu'ils avaient désiré sans vraiment y croire.

Ni Coulson, ni May ne purent s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement en voyant ces enfants qui n'avaient pas eu jusque-là une existence facile être heureux et plein d'espoir pour l'avenir. Eux-mêmes en furent rasséréné. Ils n'avaient peut-être jamais eu d'enfants, mais jusque-là ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien. Il n'y avait pas eu de mort, ils allaient prendre en main leurs problèmes de santé qui se résorberaient avec le temps et ils semblaient plus heureux que jamais. Pas les sourires grimaçants de Skye qui ne savait pas où se situait vraiment sa place dans l'équipe après une enfance apparemment chaotique, pas les sourires satisfaits de façade de Ward brisé depuis son enfance, ni le calme plat et lourd que dégageait Ellie, comme une masse d'eau qu'il semblait impossible de déplacer, un roc impossible à ébranler. Un trou noir.

Restaient Fitz et Simmons, les deux génies, fidèles à eux même, enfermés dans leur petit monde et détachés de la réalité.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Salut tout le monde ! Chapitre 4 posté. Amusez-vous bien (ou pas. bref, faites comme vous voulez)._

Chapitre 4

Le bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers leurs fit revenir à eux. Fitz et Simmons arrivaient.

\- Vos chambres sont ici, leur montra May.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Jemma

\- Les autres ont été plus rapides.

\- Ah.

Mais ce dépit fut vite effacé comme les chambres leur plaisaient vu les gloussements. Ils passèrent devant la porte de Ward qui caressait le cadre du lit en noyer américain, comme hypnotisé, puis chez Skye qui sautillait, assise sur son lit, un grand sourire barrant son visage.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers ce qui était probablement la dernière chambre. Ce qui impliquait qu'ils dormiraient au minimum dans la même chambre. May ouvrit une des deux grandes portes qui dissimulaient la suite parentale. Sans surprise, les murs étaient de cette couleur crème que les américains aiment tant, le mobilier de bois blanc et la parure de lit crème et café. La suite était située dans la partie arrondie de la maison. Elle était donc dotée d'une coursive extérieure qui courrait tout le long de l'arc de cercle et qu'on apercevait par les portes fenêtres. Sur la gauche, à côté de la Rose méditative de Dali, une porte donnait accès à une salle de bain dotée d'une grande baignoire d'angle sous les fenêtres et d'une douche à l'italienne ainsi que de WC et d'une vasque carrée, qui étrangement n'était pas en teintes de beige et marrons mais blanche, noire et verte émeraude, très élégante. Sur la droite, à côté de la porte donnant sur le dressing, se trouvait un lit King size. Contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un canapé de cuir à l'apparence très confortable.

\- Je dormirais ici. Dit Coulson.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre Phil. On peut faire un roulement. Secoua la tête May.

\- Mais il a l'air très confortable.

\- Raison de plus.

Ils posèrent leurs sacs et rangèrent leurs affaires dans le dressing. Sur le pallier, on entendait des rires et des petits pieds qui courraient. Discrètement ils regardèrent par l'entrebâillement de la porte et virent les cinq enfants, les joues rouges, souriants qui se courraient après.

Ils fermèrent discrètement la porte. Puis ils se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lit. Coulson s'y assit pendant que May ouvrait une table de nuit.

Un instant plus tard, Le baiser de Klimt sur le mur au-dessus du canapé se retourna laissant place à un écran portant l'emblème du S.H.I.E.L.D.

May tendit une tablette à l'homme et en sortait une pour elle-même.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils visualisèrent tous les points d'accès, mécanismes de sécurité et protocoles qui allaient de pair avec la maison.

Ils allaient quitter leur chambre lorsque Coulson trouva une enveloppe dans la deuxième table de nuit.

\- Tiens, dit-il, une enveloppe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda sa coéquipière.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, regarda son contenu avec surprise avant de le renverser dans le creux de sa main et de le montrer à May.

Celle-ci regarda sa main, puis releva son regard vers lui avant de soupirer.

\- Bien sûr.

Coulson sourit, l'air inconfortable. Il hésita un instant sur la démarche à suivre avant de tendre un des objets à la femme.

\- Tiens, je pense que c'est … la tienne.

Elle le remercia et glissa l'alliance à son annulaire gauche pendant que Coulson faisait de même, chacun s'arrangeant pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre de peur de ce qui pourrait s'y trouver.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement, les enfants jouaient à la Wii. Et montrèrent fièrement les sept mii qu'ils avaient créés aux deux adultes.

Le soleil se couchait et May se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait peut-être qu'ils mangent. Mais avaient-ils à manger ?

Elle fila ouvrir les placards de la cuisine sous le regard intrigué de Coulson qui comprit rapidement le problème. Heureusement, il y avait des conserves de légumes et de poisson, du pain de mie, de la confiture, de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, une autre au beurre de cacahuètes et des pâtes.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, tout le monde la regarda.

\- Spaghetti bolognaise ce soir, ça vous va ?

Leo et Jemma bondirent de joie et commencèrent à sauter dans tous les sens, faisant sourire les autres.

\- Coulson ? demanda-t-elle en tendant le paquet de pâtes à l'agent.

\- Pas de problème. Je m'en charge.

\- Ellie, tu viens ? on va s'occuper de tes cheveux.

La fillette releva la tête.

\- On va les recouper. Ce n'est pas régulier là.

La petite la rejoignit en trottant. May n'avait pas vu de ciseaux à cheveux elle l'installa donc sur une des chaises de la salle à manger et lui coupa les cheveux avec les ciseaux de cuisine.

Au final, la fillette se retrouva avec une coupe qu'on aurait plutôt attribué à un garçon, ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés coupés en dégradé donnant un effet coiffé-décoiffé.

Au passage, elle tondit Grant qui en avait bien besoin à 35mm sur le haut et 10mm à la nuque.

Puis ils passèrent à table. Tous s'accordèrent sur le fait que les spaghettis à la bolognaise étaient un plat délicieux et même la table en profita, entre autres grâce aux notions plus qu'approximatives d'Ellie de l'usage d'une fourchette.

Après le repas May demanda aux enfants de retirer leurs chaussures et de les laisser dans l'entrée pour garder la maison propre. Une fois cela fait, Coulson eut la mauvaise idée de dire.

\- Et maintenant, à la douche !

Ce fut la débandade. Sauf Jemma et Ellie.

\- Bon eh bien on sait qui commence, dit Coulson.

\- Skye, revient je vais te couper les cheveux aussi. Appela May.

Coulson accompagna donc les filles à l'étage où étrangement, les chambres des garçons étaient bien fermées. En voyant Ellie monter les marches presque à quatre pattes en raison de sa petite taille il se nota dans un coin de la tête qu'il allait falloir s'assurer que les escaliers ne soient pas un danger pour les deux benjamines.

\- Je peux aller dans la baignoire s'il-te-plait ? demanda Ellie relevant la tête vers Coulson, le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus aux iris cerclés de noir.

\- Jemma, la douche ça te va ?

\- Oui. D'accord.

Commença alors le calvaire pour Coulson.

Dans la salle de bain avec douche, il n'y avait que des serviettes de toilettes. Il dut donc commencer par amener une serviette de bain, du savon, une brosse à dent mauve et rose dans un pack en contenant heureusement cinq et un dentifrice fluoré à la fraise depuis la salle de bain avec la baignoire.

\- Mr Couls… euh Mr Smith ?

\- Oui Jemma ?

\- On s'habille comment après ?

Mince. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient que ces vêtements à leur taille.

\- Eh bien, tu remets les mêmes vêtements qu'aujourd'hui. On ira en acheter d'autres demain. Et appelle moi Phil. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- D'accord.

Pendant ce temps le bain coulait sous le regard attentif d'Ellie qui s'était déjà déshabillée.

Il revint et la petite pût enfin se baigner comme Jemma se lavait seule.

Ce que Coulson n'avait pas non plus envisagé, c'était que l'enfant ne comptait pas se laver avant d'avoir bien nagé dans la baignoire. Il se retrouvait donc devant une baignoire avec une fillette qui bullait dans l'eau, en se retournant une gerbe d'eau mouilla la chemise de l'agent. Ellie se retourna vers lui et remarqua qu'elle l'avait mouillé. Elle se figea, le regardant avec peur.

Coulson n'aimait pas qu'elle le regarde comme s'il allait la taper. Alors il mit la main dans l'eau du bain et lui envoya une gerbe d'eau au visage. Ses yeux s'élargirent sur la surprise mais elle ne bougea pas.

\- Alors comme ça tu me mouilles ? dit-il en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et il lui renvoya de l'eau.

Cette fois elle émit un petit rire timide et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Le troisième jet fut le bon et la petite fille se leva projetant une véritable vague sur l'homme qui la regarda, hébété avant de rire.

\- Ça, ça va se payer jeune fille. Rit-il en la chatouillant

S'ensuivit une bataille d'eau interrompue par May qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle tomba sur un Philip Coulson trempé, la chemise collant à sa peau, rendue transparente par l'eau, les mains dans la baignoire chatouillant la petite fille. Elle leva un sourcil face à la scène. Coulson la remarqua et baissa les yeux sur sa tenue mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était éclipsée laissant juste Skye qui les regardait, curieuse, mais qui repartit bien vite en se voyant découverte. Il se retourna vers Ellie qui avait été aussi surprise par l'entrée.

\- Eh bah. Pour qui tu me fais passer ?

Et il recommença à la chatouiller.

La deuxième interruption fut le flash de l'appareil photo de l'agent May. Coulson ferma les yeux et sut qu'il allait le regretter. Comme l'eau du bain refroidissait il annonça à Ellie qu'il fallait se laver pour laisser la place aux autres.

Pendant ce temps, May avait ordonné à Leo d'aller se doucher puis de se laver les dents en vitesse, comme l'heure tournait. S'il était réticent à se doucher, le regard de May lui fit oublier ce point et il obtempéra immédiatement.

Lorsque Coulson sortit Ellie de l'eau, il demanda à May de lui apporter Skye. Lorsqu'il entendit des cris, il arrêta de sécher Ellie et lui demanda de s'habiller seule comme une grande.

Dans la chambre de Skye, May était dans l'encadrement de la porte et la fillette à l'opposé de la pièce hurlait, les larmes ravageant son visage qu'elle ne voulait pas se doucher. Coulson rejoint sa coéquipière qui lui lança un regard dépassé.

Il comprit. Bahreïn.

Il s'agenouilla au niveau de Skye pendant que May allait prendre l'air sur leur balcon. Et il attendit. Ellie le rejoint, les cheveux mouillés s'égouttant sur son T-shirt à l'envers.

\- Allez Skye. Il est important de se laver pour rester propre. Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre un bain mais il faut se nettoyer. Regarde Ellie. Maintenant elle est toute propre. Bon. Elle a son T-shirt à l'envers. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle est propre. Termina Coulson en souriant, pendant qu'Ellie tirait son T-shirt pour voir s'il était bien à l'envers.

Skye sourit un peu au milieu de ses larmes désormais silencieuses.

\- Allez. Viens par là.

Il tendit son bras et Skye ne résista pas lorsqu'il la ramena dans ses bras et qu'il la porta jusqu'à salle de bain, la benjamine sur les talons.

Il la déposa au sol.

\- Tu veux un bain ou une douche ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Alors il mit un fond d'eau chaude dans la baignoire.

Pendant qu'elle se déshabillait, il rhabilla Ellie et lui sécha les cheveux, ce qui fut rapide vu leur longueur.

Il assit ensuite la plus jeune sur le tabouret pour attraper Skye et la déposer dans la baignoire mais au moment où il s'en saisit, la fillette poussa un cri perçant qui fit sursauter Ellie qui tombait de sommeil la faisant glisser du tabouret et s'effondrer par terre. Coulson se retrouva donc avec une enfant ou plutôt un démon qui se débattait pour échapper à sa prise et atterrir si possible hors de la baignoire.

Leo qui sortait de la douche voulut ouvrir la porte. Comme elle était fermée il cria pour demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Va dire à Grant d'aller se doucher. Tu t'es bien lavé les dents ?

Répondit Coulson en criant pour tenter de couvrir les hurlements de Skye tout en essayant d'éviter ses coups. Il capta une réponse et parvint finalement à déposer la fillette dans la baignoire. Aussitôt, celle-ci se terra dans un des coins.

\- Tout va bien Skye. C'est toi qui vas te laver d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te taper ou te faire mal. Tu vois la pomme de douche ?

Il lui expliqua alors très calmement comment se servir de la douche et régler la température afin qu'elle ne s'ébouillante pas.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Skye était toujours méfiante mais beaucoup plus calme qu'au départ.

Coulson profita du fait que Skye se douchait seule pour aller chercher une brosse à dent, la mauve et bleue (il faisait comme il pouvait pour s'accorder avec leurs chambres pour savoir à qui appartenait chaque brosse à dent) dans la salle de bain voisine où Grant arriva, pas serein du tout, l'agent May sur ses talons. Il récupéra ensuite Ellie qui s'était réfugiée sous le lavabo, en boule, les mains sur les oreilles et lui lava les dents.

Ceci fait il laissa Ellie sortir en lui demandant d'aller se coucher. Cela faisait déjà ¾ d'heure que les douches avaient commencé. Il était pressé que cela se termine.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour ! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. Bon week-end et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)_

Chapitre 5

_Ceci fait il laissa Ellie sortir en lui demandant d'aller se coucher. Cela faisait déjà ¾ d'heure que les douches avaient commencé. Il était pressé que cela se termine._

L'Agent May n'en pensait pas moins. Elle avait pris l'air cinq minutes et était revenue lorsqu'elle avait entendu Skye crier. Elle vit Leo aller dire à Grant d'aller se laver avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez. Elle allait devoir intervenir comme Coulson était pris. Elle aurait franchement préféré s'occuper de la protection et la logistique plutôt que gérer des enfants. Encore que, Grant étant un garçon, son esprit aurait sûrement moins tendance à lui superposer les évènements au Bahreïn.

Elle toqua à la porte. Comme elle ne recevait pas de réponse, elle entra et trouva Grant qui essayait d'avoir l'air dur son lit mais ses yeux apeurés ne trompaient personne.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui comme il hochât la tête lorsqu'elle lui demanda la permission.

\- Grant, tu es conscient qu'il va falloir se laver.

Pas de réponse

\- Mais tu ne veux pas c'est ça ?

Cette fois ci le petit garçon fit un mouvement de dénégation de la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment se passaient les douches chez toi ?

Grant s'étrangla dans son sanglot.

\- Tu peux me le dire. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

\- Je…je…je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas.

Alors elle attendit. Au bout d'une minute, il commença à travers des sanglots à lui raconter les agissements de ses frères, entre son aîné qui s'amusait à l'arroser à l'eau brûlante ou glacée avant de le forcer à répliquer ces agissements sur son petit frère et l'indifférence de sa mère face à ses cris. Il lui raconta sa réaction lorsqu'il s'agissait de son petit frère, l'absence de son père qui se contentait de leur ordonner d'obéir à leur mère ou de les corriger lorsque sa femme le lui demandait.

May écouta en silence. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle se mit devant lui à son niveau.

\- Ni ton frère, ni ta mère ne sont ici. Tu as 6 ans. Tu es grand. Tu te laves seul. Comme un grand. Mais tu dois te laver. Coulson a mis tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Tu peux y aller.

Puis, comme il ne se levait pas, elle reprit.

\- Aller en route.

Lorsqu'elle croisa Coulson qui sortait de la salle de bain, trempé, une serviette autour du cou, elle vit à quel point il était fatigué de cette soirée. Ils avaient passé l'âge de devenir parents surtout de famille nombreuse. Ils se sourirent faiblement chacun retournant à ses occupations.

Elle passa voir les deux aînés qui discutaient assis sur le lit de Léo.

\- Tous va bien les enfants ?

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se regarder, comme argumentant en silence à grand renforts de mouvements de sourcils.

\- Un problème ? demanda May.

De toute évidence, il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire.

\- En fait …euh… commença Léo

\- En fait on se demandait ce qui va se passer, dit Jemma prenant le relais face aux hésitations de son voisin.

\- C'est-à-dire ? soupira May qui ne se voyait pas tout leur expliquer ce soir.

\- C'est notre maison ici maintenant ? demanda Léo. On va y rester ? tous ensemble ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Et on va faire quoi ? On ira à l'école ? Avec nos nouveaux noms ? Et est-ce qu'on va changer de prénom aussi ? moi j'aime bien Jemma.

Face à la foule de question que les enfants posaient, elle leva la main pour les faire taire. Le silence revint.

\- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous, que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions, commença May insistant sur le beaucoup, mais il va falloir nous faire confiance à …Phil et moi. On répondra à toutes vos questions demain mais pour l'instant, sachez que nous vivrons désormais ici, que vous garderez vos prénoms et que vous irez à l'école. Maintenant il est tard. Allez vous coucher.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit, croisa Ellie et se dirigea vers le sous-sol.

Sa douche prise, Coulson tira finalement Skye de la baignoire et s'occupa de sécher le petit corps squelettique et de lui sécher les cheveux. Il réalisa qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement brossé les dents. Comme elle lui répondait qu'elle n'avait pas mal aux dents, il se dit qu'elle avait quand même une chance folle sur ce point. Du coup il lui brossa les dents pour lui montrer.

Une heure et quart après le début des douches, tous les enfants étaient couchés, les veilleuses étaient allumées dans chaque chambre et les agents étaient mentalement épuisé, affalés sur les fauteuils du salon. Il était plus simple de gérer des méchants. Une balle suffisait. Avec des enfants, il fallait être … plus délicat, plus compréhensif, patient.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Dit May

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je n'ai pas pu réagir… Bahreïn …

\- … je sais.

\- Il faudra leur acheter des vêtements demain. Repris Coulson en passant du coq à l'âne.

\- Oui. Il faudrait faire une liste.

\- Mais avant …

Il prit la télécommande, tapa un code, entra son empreinte digitale. La télévision se décala laissant l'accès à une cache remplies d'armes en tout genre.

Un bruit de pas retentit dans le silence ambiant. Coulson ferma la cache pendant que May sortait son arme.

Elle se décala pour voir l'entrée et cacha aussitôt son arme dans son dos alors qu'elle s'arrêtait. Ellie, on ne peut plus réveillée, la regarda un instant puis la dépassa et se dirigea vers la table.

\- Ellie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? C'est l'heure de dormir.

La petite leva la tête vers Coulson et lui fit non de la tête.

\- Si. Il faut dormir. Aller on y va. Dit Coulson en s'approchant et en se baissant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non. Je veux pas.

Tiens. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait le verbe « vouloir ». Les deux adultes cillèrent.

\- La question de ton envie de dormir ne se pose pas Ellie. Lui répondit l'homme. Il est 21h07 et à 3 ans, on dort à cette heure-là.

\- Non. Répliqua la petite.

Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle courut derrière la table, un sourire filou aux lèvres. Coulson soupira. Est-ce que c'était toujours aussi compliqué ? Ou c'était juste parce que c'était le premier jour ?

Il se tourna vers May qui le regardait faire mais lorsqu'il lui fit signe du regard pour qu'elle l'aide, elle recula d'un pas et refusa d'un signe de tête. Génial.

\- Aller, Ellie. Il est tard. Ce n'est plus l'heure de jouer. Il faut faire dodo.

\- Non. Je veux pas. Je suis pas fatiguée. Asséna l'enfant.

\- Mais ça va venir quand tu seras au lit.

\- Non. Ça veut pas faire dodo.

Coulson ferma les yeux. Il était maintenant accroupi devant la table sous laquelle l'enfant s'était réfugiée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui veut pas faire dodo ?

La petite lui montra sa tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça parle tout le temps et ça veut pas se taire.

\- …Tu entends des gens qui parlent dans ta tête ? demanda Coulson d'une voix blanche. C'est vrai qu'il leur manquait une schizophrène.

\- Hmhm. La petite hocha la tête.

\- Et… ça dit quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas. C'est …

Et elle commença à faire des mouvements de bras dans tous les sens.

\- Bon. On va quand même aller se coucher et on va voir si ça part. D'accord ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Il écarta les chaises et l'attrapa. Puis il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. En passant il vit le regard méfiant et inquiet de May. Cela n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Il la remit au lit puis redescendit. Ils passèrent sur la table pour préparer la liste des choses qu'il fallait acheter le lendemain et faire un débriefing de la journée.

A peine 15 minutes après que Coulson soit redescendu, Ellie redescendait à son tour.

Ils savaient que ce n'était pas la solution mais ils la laissèrent. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas dérangeante.

Elle fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, regarda dehors un long moment avant de se restreindre au salon. Elle joua sur les canapés puis sur le tapis.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent à 23h30, ils avaient complètement oublié sa présence. Ils allaient monter à l'étage lorsqu'ils virent la petite allongée bizarrement sur le tapis qui dormait bienheureusement.

Les deux agents ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. May n'avait rien contre des enfants endormis. C'était éveillés que cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tu t'en charges ? demanda Coulson avant de monter en souriant à l'étage.

\- Phil ! s'insurgea May le plus silencieusement possible.

\- May. C'est l'occasion rêvée. Tu ne pourras pas toujours y échapper. Dit Coulson en revenant calmement vers elle. Ils ne te feront rien. Nous ne sommes plus au Bahreïn.

Elle le regarda douloureusement mais se pencha pour prendre l'enfant. Elle allait se relever l'enfant endormie dans les bras lorsqu'elle figea. Erreur.

\- Phil.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en approchant.

\- Je ne peux pas dit-elle la gorge serrée, les yeux fermés.

Devant elle il n'y avait plus Ellie endormie mais cette petite inhumaine au Bahreïn. L'enfant qu'elle avait dû tuer pour sauver la trentaine d'hommes du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Lève-toi. Melinda. Nous ne sommes pas au Bahreïn. C'est Ellie. Elle est vivante. Elle dort juste. Lève-toi Melinda. Tu peux le faire. Je le sais. L'encouragea Coulson, une main sur son épaule.

Une larme tomba sur le T-shirt de l'enfants.

\- Il faut y aller maintenant Melinda. Allez. Lève-toi.

Il l'aida à se lever et la dirigea vers l'escalier.

\- Je vais la lâcher Phil.

\- Non Melinda. Tu vas réussir. Il ne faut pas que tu la laisses tomber. Elle aurait mal. Lui répondit-il en la poussant à monter l'escalier.

Lentement, marche après marche, ils arrivèrent à l'étage. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre bleu ciel et May parvint à y déposer l'enfant sous le regard bienveillant de Coulson. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur le corps endormis. Puis elle s'appuya contre le mur et reprit sa respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment restreinte.

Coulson passa à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais vérifier Leo et Jemma. Tu te charges de Skye et Grant ?

Puis il sortit de la chambre.

May secoua la tête mais fit de même et alla jeter un coup d'œil aux autres enfants. Skye dormait en étreignant son oreiller, la couette rejetée au pied du lit. Elle semblait enfin détendue. La journée avait été dure. Elle la recouvrit puis sortit pour passer Grant. Ce dernier était allongé, bien droit dans son lit. Presque rigide. Alors elle referma doucement la porte.

Coulson lui passa voir Leo et trouva Jemma dans son lit, les deux découverts, un livre pour enfant entre eux. Peut-être auraient-ils dû lire une histoire aux enfants avant de les coucher.

Alors il prit Jemma dans ses bras pour la porter dans son lit mauve et la borda avant de faire de même avec Leo.

Il repensa à May. Oh il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de prendre Ellie et qu'il l'avait forcée à la monter pour la coucher. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne le regrettait pas. Peut-être cela permettrait-il à sa coéquipière et amie de dépasser enfin le traumatisme qu'elle avait préféré enterrer depuis des années.

Il rejoignit leur suite. May était déjà à la douche. Il prépara ses affaires et son lit dans le canapé. Puis, il sortit sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa coéquipière sortit de la salle de bain et il l'y remplaça. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche May était en lotus sur le lit, les yeux fermés et méditait. Il essaya de se déplacer discrètement mais shoota directement dans le pied du canapé par inadvertance et étouffa un juron. Il releva les yeux de son appendice meurtri. May le regardait, désabusée, le sourcil relevé.

Coulson fit une petite grimace désolée. May leva les yeux au ciel, le salua et s'allongea un des bords du lit. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet ne laissant plus que le lampadaire éclairer le canapé. L'agent la regarda un instant avant de se coucher à son tour et d'éteindre la lumière plongeant la pièce dans le noir.


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut, tout le monde. J'espère que ça vous intéresse toujours. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Chapitre 6

26 octobre 2013, 5h30, 616 Oaks Street (_parce que Thorin Oakenshield_), Milwaukee, WI _

May se leva de bonne humeur. Elle se sentait reposée et légère. Était-ce la confrontation avec son cauchemar la veille ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle était décidée à ce que cette journée se passe bien.

Après avoir souri face à Coulson encore dans les bras de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvres, elle descendit au salon et commença son entrainement quotidien par des échauffements face aux champs qui s'étendaient au-delà de la haie sur lesquels se profilaient l'aurore.

Elle pratiquait quelques mouvements de Tai-Chi pour faire revenir son rythme cardiaque à un niveau normal après son entrainement dans la salle de sport à la cave lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence d'Ellie qui la regardait, accroupie au pied des escaliers. Bon sang, combien d'heures par nuit dormait-elle ?

L'enfant ne bougea pas donc l'agent continua tranquillement ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, May la sentit plus que la vit se lever mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. En apparence. L'enfant devait être autonome et ce n'est pas en la couvant qu'elle acquerrait cette autonomie.

La curiosité fut plus forte. L'agent se décala légèrement pour avoir la fillette dans sa vision périphérique et un instant, elle cessa de bouger.

Ellie reproduisait maladroitement ses mouvements.

Elle recommença sa série, désireuse de cacher son trouble. Un enfant l'imitait. Elle.

Cela la heurta comme un mur de béton armé à Mach 3. Les enfants ont besoin d'un modèle. Un modèle en qui ils ont un minimum de confiance. Ils grandissent en l'imitant en premier lieu. Et Ellie l'avait choisie. Elle.

Elle l'imitait comme un enfant imite un parent, son père ou sa mère. Tout comme elle avait probablement imité sa mère, enfant.

May sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Était-ce de la peur ? Peur d'être responsable d'une certaine façon de ce que deviendrait cette enfant ? Peur de faire un faux pas et de perdre cette confiance que la fillette plaçait en elle en l'imitant ? Ou juste un élan d'affection qui regonflait son cœur à l'en étourdir, elle qui avait enfermé ses émotions du mieux qu'elle pouvait ?

Comme elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir, elle ralentit ses mouvements pour qu'Ellie puisse suivre plus facilement.

Cela dura plus longtemps que prévu mais May n'osait pas briser ce moment. Elles s'arrêtèrent lorsque Skye descendit.

Les deux fillettes allèrent s'asseoir dans un des canapés. Elles attendirent un bon moment. May alla se doucher. A son retour elles étaient agenouillées sur la banquette qui courrait le long de l'arc du salon et regardaient le soleil se lever.

Lorsque Jemma descendit à 7h30, May lui demanda d'aller lever les autres pour prendre le petit déjeuner pendant que les deux petites l'aidaient à mettre la table.

May aurait bien voulu faire des œufs brouillés mais ils n'avaient pas d'œufs. Ils se contenteraient donc de chocolats chauds, café soluble, thé vert et tartines.

Jemma monta donc à l'étage et commença par se jeter sur Leo en riant pour le réveiller en le chatouillant. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à rire à son tour, se débattant faiblement, encore endormi.

Puis Jemma décida de faire la même chose à Grant. Qui n'était pas de cet avis et se roula en boule dans sa couette. Alors la petite rousse lui ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec avant de tirer sur la couette.

\- Allez Grant, on se lève. C'est mauvais pour le métabolisme de trop dormir. En plus on va déjeuner. Allez.

\- Jemma. Je te déteste. Laisse-moi dormir encore.

\- Non. Et d'abord c'est Mme May qui l'a demandé. Euh… Madame Smith.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre pour se charger du dernier retardataire. Sauf que c'était Mr Coulson. Elle ne pouvait pas juste lui sauter dessus ou lui ouvrir les rideaux d'un coup. Mais Mme May voulait que tout le monde se lève. Cela incluait Mr Coulon, non ?

Elle leva la main pour frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Coulson, réveillé par les cris des enfants.

\- Oh bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle un sourire gêné sur le visage. Mme Smith veut qu'on aille déjeuner.

L'agent se fit la réflexion qu'adulte comme enfant, l'agent Simmons avait les mêmes mimiques.

\- Dans ce cas allons-y Jemma.

Ils descendirent et commencèrent à déjeuner alors que Leo et Grant les suivaient de loin en traînant les pieds.

Une fois le petit déjeuner entamé Coulson annonça la couleur.

\- Les enfants vous écoutez ? Aujourd'hui, on fait les courses. On va entre-autres vous acheter des vêtements. Il s'arrêta un bref instant pour mesurer l'effet de ses paroles.

\- Cependant, il va falloir être organisé comme vous êtes cinq. Les garçons viendront avec moi, les filles avec Melinda. Donc on ne fait pas de bêtises. On écoute ce que je dis pour les garçons, ce que dit Melinda pour les filles. Et on obéit. Si vous êtes sages, que vous ne faites pas de bêtises, vous pourrez choisir des jouets. On est d'accord ? Alors on se dépêche de terminer de manger.

Le repas fut rapidement terminé, les dents brossées et les cheveux coiffés. Ils se chaussèrent et embarquèrent dans la grande voiture.

Ils arrivèrent au centre commercial après une petite demi-heure ponctuée des bruits de scratch d'Ellie et les « on arrive quand ? » des autres enfants. En même temps, les agents avaient limité le potentiel d'ennui en mettant de la musique.

May gara la voiture à proximité d'un abri à caddie et Coulson prit un jeton dans l'accoudoir central et alla chercher un chariot. Puis ils sortirent tous les enfants de leur tank familial et mirent les deux plus jeunes dans le caddie que May prendrait.

Une fois dans le magasin, ils se séparèrent. Chaque enfant avait besoins de sous-vêtements, pyjamas, bas, hauts manches longues et courtes, pulls, survêtement, chaussures, manteau et de matériel scolaire pour les 3 plus grands.

Melinda partit donc vers les vêtements des filles et Coulson vers ceux des garçons. Si la principale difficulté de Coulson était de trouver des vêtements un peu colorés pour Grant qui ne semblait pas vraiment inspiré par les vêtements, celle de May fut de trouver des vêtements dans lesquelles Skye ne flotterait pas en raison de sa maigreur, après être passé au rayon bébé pour Ellie, qui n'avait d'ailleurs que peu apprécié d'avoir des « vêtements de bébés ». Les jeans slims ressemblaient à une coupe droite sur la petite fille dont les os ressortaient. Une chance que ce soit l'hiver qui arrivait et non l'été. Sans compter que la fillette essayait toujours de l'arrêter pour qu'elle ne dépense pas trop.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, ils transvasèrent les deux paniers pleins de Coulson dans le caddie déjà bien rempli, en particulier le siège enfant dans lequel Ellie n'était pas. L'agent regarda sa coéquipière.

\- Non je ne te dirais pas. Répondit May à son regard interrogateur. Maintenant il vous faut les affaires pour l'école.

Sur cinq enfants, on peut dire que peu voir qu'aucun n'était enthousiaste à cette idée, pas même Leo et Jemma.

Ils allèrent toutefois acheter les fournitures scolaires inscrites sur les listes que les agents avaient reçues le matin même de Fury.

Le choix des sacs fut probablement le plus amusant et révélateur. Leo trouva un sac avec la formule E=mc2 de la relativité restreinte d'Einstein et Jemma un sac avec notre galaxie et ses constellations en imprimé. Grant pris un sac Airness noir aux bordures blanches tout simple mais pratique. Pour la maternelle, Skye prit un sac Pikachu, ou plutôt May avait vu qu'il avait attiré son regard et l'avait pris pour elle, et Ellie un sac Toothless après être sortie par elle-même du caddie en escaladant sous les yeux étonnés de Coulson et lassés de May.

Comme promis, ceci fait ils se dirigèrent tous vers le rayon des jouets et les enfants eurent le droit à deux jouets chacun. Sans surprise, Jemma et Leo se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les coffrets de petits scientifiques. La petite fille en pris un sur la police scientifique et un avec 6 grandes expériences scientifiques dont entre autres la création de cristaux artificiels, une éruption volcanique et la reconstitution d'un corps humain, squelette et organes inclus. Léo se pencha plutôt sur un coffret sur l'électricité et un de mécano.

Grant ne savait de toute évidence pas quoi prendre et relent de sa partie adulte ou non, il prit le kit du parfait espion et un hélicoptère télécommandé après le signe de tête d'approbation de Coulson.

Skye hésitait aussi et ne voulait pas leur faire dépenser trop d'argent mais elle craqua sur un loup en peluche tout doux et tout moelleux, et un livre de coloriage avec la palette de crayons et feutre incluse en espérant que ce ne serait pas trop cher. Le problème c'est que d'habitude les familles d'accueil ne l'emmenaient pas dans les magasins et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire les étiquettes de prix.

Ellie arriva entre temps, portant tant bien que mal une peluche d'éléphant gris clair un peu plus grande qu'elle au-dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir voir où elle marchait.

\- Je peux le prendre s'il-te-plait ? demanda-t-elle clairement incertaine quant au verdict.

\- Bien sûr. Et ton deuxième ?

La fillette écarquilla les yeux à la réponse positive et serra la peluche dans ses bras en répétant une litanie de merci avant de partir en sens inverse, la peluche toujours sur sa tête et de revenir avec un memory des animaux.

En calculant les budgets, ils se rendirent compte que les deux plus jeunes avaient un budget bien moins conséquent que les autres. Ils rassemblèrent donc les enfants et tous furent d'accord, à l'exception de Skye, pour qu'elles aient un troisième jouet. Comme la majorité primait, Skye du capituler.

Le problème était qu'elles ne savaient pas vraiment quoi prendre. Sous l'influence des autre enfants, Skye prit une grande boite de Kapla tandis qu'Ellie sous celle des adultes reprenait son éléphant version miniaturisé pour l'école comme la grande peluche ne rentrerait jamais dans son sac.

Une fois ceci fait, il était largement midi passé et si les enfants ne disaient rien, soit par politesse, soit par habitude, les deux adultes se doutaient qu'ils devaient avoir faim.

Coulson proposa à May d'aller dans un fast-food mais celle-ci tenait à ce que les enfants mangent équilibrés, le but n'étant pas de passer de la sous-alimentation à la malnutrition. Comme le magasin disposait d'un bar à salade, tous purent composer leur repas. Ils prirent quelques bagels puis se dirigèrent vers les caisses. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'ils attiraient un peu l'attention. Un couple avec 5 enfants n'était pas vraiment le plus fréquent. Comme le caddie était plein, tous les enfants gravitaient autour du chariot, touchant approximativement tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Heureusement, un vieil homme les laissa passer avant lui. Comme les deux agents le remerciaient, il dit en souriant :

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tout mon temps et vous avez beaucoup d'enfants. Ils sont vraiment adorables. Et sages, rajouta-t-il en coulant un regard deux caisses plus loin où un petit garçon hurlait de tous ses poumons en donnant des coups de pieds à sa mère dépassée par la situation.

Les deux agents un peu gênés par la situation le remercièrent. Enfin, May eut un petit sourire crispé tandis que Coulson le remerciait comme il aurait remercié les autorités d'un pays qui tenteraient de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut.

Lorsque la note tomba, les enfants regardèrent les adultes, un peu gênés qu'autant d'argent ait été dépensé pour eux.

\- Euh, je peux reposer une boîte si vous voulez. C'est pas grave. Commença Jemma avec un sourire crispé.

Leo allait en faire de même mais Coulson les arrêta d'un geste de main.

\- Non. Ce sont des cadeaux. Nous ne vous les aurions pas proposés si c'était pour les reposer une fois en caisse. Ne vous inquiétez pas. On ne fait pas ça tous les jours. Termina-t-il avec un petit rire.

La caissière sourit.

\- Ils sont vraiment trop mignons. Rit-elle en se tournant vers le vieux derrière qui hocha la tête, amusé. Ils vous ressemblent beaucoup.

Heureusement que Coulson avait payé, ils purent partirent avant de trahir leur hilarité face à cette phrase tout à fait ridicule pour qui connaissait la vérité. Ou un peu physionomiste. Ou alors, la génétique faisait vraiment n'importe quoi.

C'est vrai quoi. On avait un homme caucasien châtain aux yeux bleus et une femme asiatique aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Venaient, une petite fille purement caucasienne auburn au yeux verts-bruns, un petit caucasien blond aux yeux bleus, un brun aux yeux bruns, une métisse asiatico-caucasienne brune aux grands yeux noirs et une autre métisse aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

Ça frisait presque le racisme. Sous prétexte que deux avaient des trais vaguement asiatiques, c'était obligatoirement ses enfants, se disait May. Bon après c'est vrai qu'ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient leurs parents et que cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention non plus.

En vrai c'était même carrément justifié.

Ils rangèrent leurs courses dans le coffre puis partirent pour aller manger sur les rives du lac Michigan.

Le centre commercial en était proche et ils arrivèrent après un gros quart d'heure près d'une crique au calme pour manger sous un soleil éclatant pour la saison. Le repas se passa très bien, en compagnie d'écureuils gris pas farouches pour un sou et de Siam, l'éléphant géant en peluche dont Ellie ne se séparait plus.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à abandonner le rôle de lecteur/lectrice anonyme et à me laisser un commentaire (que je sache qu'il y a quand même des gens qui lisent XD), des suggestions d'amélioration, etc. Bref, faites vous plaisir !_

Chapitre 7

Une heure plus tard, tous remontèrent en voiture et rentrèrent au 616 Oaks Street. Une fois sur place, ils déballèrent toutes les affaires et les rangèrent. Puis May décida d'aller faire les courses, laissant les 5 enfants à son coéquipier. Celui-ci choisi de les laisser dans le jardin, avec la formelle interdiction de le quitter. Mais il y avait peu de chances qu'ils désobéissent. Derrière la maison se trouvait en effet un portique en bois grandiose. Il y avait un toboggan qui descendait d'une cabane à laquelle on accédait par une rampe de pompier ou une passerelle mouvante qui la reliait à une autre plateforme un peu moins haute. On y montait par un mur d'escalade ou une arche mais on pouvait en descendre par un deuxième toboggan. L'arche était reliée à une troisième cabane dans laquelle on montait par un escalier, accolée au portique où étaient accrochées 3 balançoires.

May eut le temps de faire les courses alimentaires, de revenir et de les ranger avec Coulson sans que les enfants ne les dérangent tant ils étaient occupés.

Une fois ceci fait, ils ouvrirent la baie vitrée de la cuisine et s'installèrent sur la terrasse. Ils eurent droit aux squelettes de petits animaux et plantes que leur ramena Jemma mais May reçu également des fleurs, des colchiques qui avaient survécus jusqu'à ce mois d'octobre inhabituellement agréable, de la part de Skye qui ne savait pas trop comment agir, et des cailloux d'Ellie qui imitait sa nouvelle grande sœur. Tout ce que Skye savait c'est que pour la première fois, un adulte s'était vraiment occupé d'elle. On lui avait coupé les cheveux pour qu'elle soit jolie, elle avait pu manger, personne ne l'avait tapé pour qu'elle aille à la douche ou ne l'avait rincé à l'eau froide, elle avait sa chambre et on lui avait même acheté des vêtements et des jouets. Elle savait bien que cela ne durerait pas mais elle espérait quand même parce qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir été un jour aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Elle voulait que ça continue. De toutes ses forces. Elle se jura d'être sage pour qu'on ne la renvoie pas à Sainte-Agnès.

Alors certes, les fleurs avaient été coupées juste sous la corolle, sans tiges. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Ce n'était pas juste des fleurs. C'était des fleurs que Skye avait cueillies pour offrir, faire plaisir. Alors May alla chercher une petite assiette qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de déposer les fleurs dedans sur la table de la terrasse.

Les deux agents profitaient du calme brisé uniquement par les rires des enfants lorsque la sonnette retentit. Les deux se regardèrent et se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- Je m'en charge. Dit May en passant sa main dans son dos pour attraper son arme.

\- D'accord. Je m'occupe des enfants.

May rentra dans la maison pendant que Coulson trouvait un prétexte pour que les enfants rentrent à l'abris dans la maison. Heureusement, sa coéquipière avait acheté un gâteau au chocolat à découper et il annonça l'heure du goûter. A son plus grand soulagement, tous les enfants accoururent et il put fermer la baie vitrée en verre feuilleté pare-balle une fois tous les enfants à l'abri dans la maison.

De son côté May passa dans l'entrée, ferma la porte qui donnait sur la pièce à vivre et ouvrit la porte, gardant son pistolet hors de vue. Une femme se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, brune et bouclée, les yeux marrons, enrobée mais sans plus, un petit garçon de sept ans les genoux terreux et du chocolat sur le menton, calé sur sa hanche.

\- Bonjour, dit May. Vous êtes ?

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis Jenny McBorough. Votre voisine. Et voici Sean. On a vu que la maison était habitée donc on venait vous dire bonjour et bienvenue dans le quartier.

May se détendit, rangea discrètement son arme et sourit poliment à son vis-à-vis.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que personne n'y avait habité. Mais elle était toujours entretenue. Mon mari trouve que je suis trop curieuse mais je pense que lorsqu'on arrive dans un nouveau quartier, c'est bien de savoir qu'on peut compter sur les gens qui y habitent. Et vous êtes ?

\- Melinda. Melinda Smith. Enchantée.

Il y eut un petit blanc.

\- Et du coup vous êtes la voisine ?

\- Oui. J'habite au 615 avec mon mari, Sean et Thomas, mon aîné. Il a 11 ans. Et vous ? vous avez des enfants du coup ?

C'est vrai que la présence du tank dans l'allée ne jouait pas en la faveur d'un couple sans enfant. Ni même les dimensions de la maison.

\- Oui. Cinq. Mais entrez donc, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était l'heure du goûter.

Sur ces mots, May ouvrit la porte en grand et se décala pour que la femme puisse entrer et referma la porte. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée que des gens puisse voir et se souvenir de l'agencement de la maison mais elle devait admettre que cette femme venait très certainement que pour faire connaissance et pas pour ensuite venir en catimini les égorger dans leur sommeil.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte de la pièce principale et laissa Jenny passer. Coulson au comptoir, un couteau un peu trop aiguisé pour un simple gâteau à la main coupait le gâteau en question sous les yeux attentifs des enfants. Il releva les yeux et déduit de l'attitude de May qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

\- Bonjour …

\- Jenny. Je suis votre voisine, Jenny McBorough. Du 615. Et vous devez être Mr Smith.

Les enfants relevèrent la tête vers Coulson mais ne dirent heureusement rien.

\- En effet. Philip Smith. Mais appelez-moi Phil. Dit-il avec son sourire si communicatif, que May adorait d'ailleurs bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais (tout comme le fait qu'elle se mordait régulièrement les joues pour ne pas y répondre, le grand jeu de Coulson étant d'essayer de la faire sourire de cette manière. Elle avait quand même une réputation à conserver.), tout en posant le couteau pour serrer la main de la femme.

\- Votre fils j'imagine ?

\- Oui. Sean. Il a sept ans. On aurait dit qu'elle se gargarisait de ses mots. De toute évidence, elle adorait son fils. Ce sont vos enfants alors ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers les cinq enfants qui la fixaient avec méfiance.

Avant même que Coulson ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Leo dit.

\- Elle a pas enlevé ses chaussures.

\- Oh. Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que … commença-t-elle une main sur la bouche. On aurait dit que c'était la fin du monde pour elle et la fin de sa vie sociale par la même occasion.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est une invitée Leo. Donc c'est bon. La coupa Coulson alors qu'elle commençait à hyper-ventiler.

\- Donc voici Leo. Il a sept ans. Tout comme Jemma.

Jemma fit un petit signe de main.

\- Ensuite il y a Grant, qui a six ans, Skye qui en a quatre et Ellie qui en a trois. Ellie tu descends de cette chaise. Tu auras du gâteau en même temps que tout le monde.

L'enfant obtempéra, la moue boudeuse pendant que Jenny cachait un sourire et que Jemma secouait la tête les yeux au ciel.

\- Et que faites-vous dans la vie Jenny ? repris Coulson.

\- Oh. Moi je m'occupe de la maison et de mes fils. Mon mari, Taylor, est concessionnaire auto.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui, dit-elle en riant. Et il a déjà remarqué votre Chevrolet corvette de 1962. Un sacré modèle.

\- Oh Lola ? Oui. En effet.

\- Lola ?

\- La voiture. Répondit May amusée.

\- Et vous venez d'où ?

\- De Hawfields en Caroline du Nord. Improvisa Coulson en repensant à un témoin gênant d'une de ses affaires passées. Entre Greensboro et Raleigh.

\- Vous êtes venu pour le travail ?

\- Oui. Je suis professeur en université et on m'a proposé un meilleur poste.

\- C'est génial. Oh. Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser goûter. Je dois vérifier que Thomas a bien nettoyé ses bêtises ?

\- Thomas ? votre deuxième fils ?

\- Oui. Il a onze ans ? Et dans quelle école vont aller vos enfants ?

\- Jemma, Leo et Grant vont aller à la Edison School, et Skye et Ellie à la Houdini Pre-school. Et vous ?

\- Sean va aussi à la Edison School et Thomas à la FLW Junior High.

\- FLW ?

\- Frank Lloyd Wright. Un architecte il me semble.

\- En effet. Frank Lloyd Wright et ses Prairie Houses. Confirma May en terminant de découper le gâteau sans relever les yeux.

\- C'est ça. Mais ils ont loupé la rentrée ?

\- Oui. Problème de transports.

\- Ils commencent demain alors ?

\- En effet.

\- Bon, je vais vraiment y aller parce que je parle, je parle mais vos enfants ont faim. Au revoir les enfants et bon courage pour votre rentrée ? Ne vous en faites pas. Les professeurs sont très gentils. Tu dis en revoir Sean.

\- Au revoir.

\- Bonne fin de journée.

\- Vous aussi.

Là-dessus, May raccompagna Jenny pendant que Coulson distribuait le gâteau.

Après cet intermède, les enfants purent retourner jouer un peu dehors. Lorsque le soir commença à tomber, Coulson les fit rentrer. Ils étaient frigorifiés mais définitivement enchantés par le jardin et les jeux qu'il offrait.

Pour les réchauffer, Coulson alluma un feu sous le regard admiratif des enfants dans le poêle.

Le duo ne perdit pas de temps et expliqua aussitôt le phénomène de combustion d'un air complice, complétant les phrases l'un de l'autre, leurs benjamins les écoutant avec attention. Ils le regardèrent longtemps. Coulson qui veillait au grain empêcha Ellie de poser sa main sur la vitre brûlante, la réprimanda, après avoir enfin réussit à avoir son attention.

Peu à peu les enfants se lassèrent du spectacle des flammes léchant la vitre et montèrent à l'étage pour jouer.

Pendant ce temps, May travaillait sur « son » club d'art martiaux et réglait de la paperasse qui semblait traîner en longueur depuis un certain temps. Elle relança des fournisseurs, s'assura que les normes étaient respectées, au moins celles administratives, et vérifia les emplois du temps. Si elle avait dû faire ça quelques années auparavant, elle aurait détesté mais après son passage aux archives, ce n'était que de simples formalités et beaucoup plus intéressantes que ce qu'elle avait pu faire aux archives du SHIELD.

A 19h30, rien n'était prêt pour le repas et face aux 6 regards suppliant (Coulson est bien évidemment inclus), elle accepta qu'ils commandent des pizzas. Après tout, ça ferait ça en moins à préparer et surtout du nettoyage en moins.

Lorsque le livreur arriva, les enfants étaient déchaînés et sautaient partout dans le salon en criant. Il faut dire que Coulson leur avait promis un film avec du pop-corn après la pizza, que May avait conditionné à un yaourt et un fruit.

Le repas vite englouti avec les conditions, les enfants coururent au salon pour le film.

May arriva avec le pop-corn et d'un coup les enfants semblaient l'adorer. Elle ne fut pas dupe et transvasa une partie du pop-corn dans un deuxième saladier qu'elle posa au sol.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Peter pan pu commencer.

Les enfants étaient captivés. Même Léo ne mentionna pas Newton en voyant les enfants voler.

Le spectacle pour les deux adultes était en réalité plutôt les enfants. Voir leurs émotions. Le rire. La surprise et l'excitation. La peur les poussant à se blottir entre eux ou contre eux. Et lentement, voir la fatigue apparaître et alourdir leurs paupières, leurs têtes dodeliner et leurs postures s'avachir.

A la fin du film, tous étaient à moitié endormis voire endormis. Léo et Jemma se levèrent lentement pour monter et aller se brosser les dents, Ellie les suivit en chantonnant, un peu titubante. Coulson regarda May. Elle le regarda. Fallait-il réveiller les enfants pour qu'ils se lavent les dents ou exceptionnellement, ils pouvaient faire sans ?

Ils décidèrent tout de même de les réveiller. Ils se rendormiraient vite après.

Coulson réveilla Skye qui s'était endormie sur ses genoux avant de monter à l'étage. May regarda Grant avant de le réveiller doucement. Lorsqu'il réalisa que sa tête avait reposé tout ce temps sur les jambes de May, un éclat de peur traversa les yeux du petit garçon. May lui caressa doucement le dos comme il n'osait pas bouger et il ferma les yeux de contentement un instant avant de se relever les joues rouges, pour aller se coucher.

May le suivit, aida tout ce petit monde à se laver les dents, se mettre en pyjama et aller au lit.

Ceci fait, les deux adultes bordèrent les enfants et retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Comme ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'humeur à travailler, ils rallumèrent la télévision et zappèrent jusqu'à tomber sur un film d'Hitchcock qu'ils regardèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent à minuit passé, ils firent le tour des chambres avant de se retrouver dans leur chambre.

\- Je prends le canapé, dit May.

Cela aurait autant pu être une affirmation qu'une question. Coulson hésita à la contredire mais il savait que ce serait en pure perte. May était une femme fière et refusait catégoriquement le rôle de demoiselle fragile et en détresse que lui proposait souvent la société. Et ce canapé n'était pas inconfortable, se dit-il intérieurement.

Elle lui tournait le dos, rassemblant ses affaires. Il lui sourit affectueusement avant de reprendre contenance lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle le fixa un instant puis se détourna et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Coulson secoua la tête et se détourna pour s'occuper de ses affaires en souriant.

Le dimanche s'écoula lentement, gris. Le ciel s'était chargé dans la nuit et un véritable déluge s'abattait sur Milwaukee. Les enfants, au départ déçus en remarquant le rideau de pluie passèrent vite outre et jouèrent à l'intérieur.

May et Coulson en profitèrent également pour faire le point scolairement parlant avec les enfants pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas perdus en classe. L'avantage est que toutes les leçons étaient planifiées. Grant, Jemma et Leo apprirent donc tout ce qui avait été abordé en septembre et octobre. Ce fut essentiellement des révisions mais les deux agents voulaient s'assurer qu'ils seraient bien.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour à tous ! voici le chapitre hebdomadaire. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 8

A l'heure du goûter, les deux adultes firent asseoir les enfants.

\- Très bien, commença Coulson. Je sais que ces derniers jours ont dû être perturbants …

\- Ça veut dire quoi « pertubant », demanda Skye, sans se soucier d'interrompre Coulson.

Coulson la regarda, désapprobateur et elle s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- Ce n'est pas poli d'interrompre les gens Skye. Il leva la main pour l'arrêter comme elle allait recommencer pour se défendre. Je comprends que tu n'as pas compris. J'essaierai d'utiliser des mots plus simples.

Comme elle ne disait plus rien il reprit.

\- Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile ces derniers jours pour vous alors nous allons mettre les choses au clair, pour que tout le monde ait bien compris.

S'étant assuré d'avoir l'entière attention des enfants, il continua lentement afin qu'ils comprennent bien.

\- A partir de maintenant, nous sommes une famille. D'accord ? Notre nom de famille est Smith. Avant, nous habitions à Hawfields. C'est une ville en Caroline du Nord près de Raleigh. Nous avions une grande maison comme celle-ci et on a déménagé à cause de mon travail. Je suis professeur et on m'a proposé un meilleur travail. Compris ?

Les enfants hochèrent la tête.

\- Comment tu t'appelles Jemma ?

\- Jemma Smith.

\- Bien. Et toi Léo ?

\- Léo f..euh Smith.

\- C'est ça. Léopold. Mais tout le monde t'appelle Léo. Grant ?

\- Grant Smith ?

\- Parfait. Skye ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? soupira Coulson.

\- Skye ! s'écria la fillette.

\- Skye comment ? insista l'homme.

\- Euh …

\- Smith ! compléta Grant.

\- Oui Grant, mais il faut qu'elle le sache. Alors Skye, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Skye… Smith ?

\- Oui. Très bien. Et toi Ellie ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ellie murmura la petite.

\- Ellie … ?

\- Smith.

\- C'est ça, Ellie. Tu t'appelles Ellie Smith d'accord ?

Il continua de s'assurer pendant une petite demi-heure qu'ils aient bien intégré leur histoire en essayant de rendre tout le plus facile possible puis les laissa retourner à leurs activités.

Vers 18h30, Coulson alla préparer le dîner, pendant que May appelait les enfants uns par un pour préparer leur sac pour le lendemain.

Agenda, cahiers, trousse et stylos pour les grands, plaid, vêtements de rechange, chaussons et peluche pour les petites. Chacun avait également une lunch-box, sa pochette et une gourde, encore vides pour l'instant. May pensa également à bien marquer toutes les affaires pour que les enfants ne les perdent pas.

Ils terminèrent peu avant le repas et passèrent donc immédiatement à table. Coulson avait cuisiné du poulet avec de la crème, des champignons et du riz blanc. Contrairement à la croyance générale (bien que malheureusement souvent vérifiée) selon laquelle les hommes ne cuisinaient pas, Philip Coulson savait parfaitement le faire étant donné qu'il avait vécu en célibataire presque toute sa vie et que ni le SHIELD, ni l'Académie avant n'encourageait les plats préparés.

Lorsqu'ils eurent mangé, les adultes demandèrent aux enfants de descendre sacs, gourdes et lunch box pour que tout soit descendu pour le lendemain. Comme Grant ouvrait sa lunch box pour montrer qu'elle était vide, les autres enfants firent de même et Coulson réalisa que les deux benjamines ne savaient pas les ouvrir, ce qui serait embêtant pour le lendemain. Les aînés allèrent donc se doucher pendant que les petites avaient droit à un cours d'ouverture de lunch box, de gourde et de tout récipient auquel elles pourraient être confrontées.

Ceci fait, elles allèrent se laver, Skye toute seule dans la douche, Ellie avec Coulson pour inonder la salle de bain une nouvelle fois, ce qui ne manqua pas. Comme les autres étaient lavés, May prit un livre d'histoires et leur lit une histoire amusante sur un petit extraterrestre qui se retrouve chez les humains pour la rentrée scolaire. La rentrée d'Oxo. Les enfants rirent bien d'autant plus que May faisait les voix des personnages. Skye arriva en cours d'histoire. C'est pourquoi lorsque l'histoire des grands fut terminée et que les trois étaient dans leur chambre pour dormir, comme Coulson sortait de la salle de bain avec une Ellie toute somnolente, May prit un nouveau livre. Juliette va à l'école. Elle se rassit sur le tapis du palier et prit Skye entre ses jambes avant d'ouvrir le livre. Coulson vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, Ellie dans ses bras. L'histoire racontait la première journée d'école d'une petite blonde. May espérait en montrant une image détendue de la rentrée désamorcer toute crise avec les enfants avant même qu'elle n'arrive. L'histoire terminée, Skye baillait et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls pendant qu'Ellie, contrairement à la veille, lovée dans les bras de Coulson, dormait déjà au plus grand étonnement des agents. Les deux adultes couchèrent donc chaque enfant dans leurs lits respectifs, allumèrent les veilleuses avant d'aller border les trois plus grands.

Jemma semblait assez sereine par rapport au lendemain tandis que Leo était plus stressé. Il est vrai que la société imposait aux garçons d'aimer la guerre et les voitures, de parler fort et de se battre. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de Leo. Il fallait seulement espérer que tout se passe bien car ce phénomène était fort probablement à l'origine des difficultés sociales du jeune garçon. Quant à Grant, il était égal à lui-même. Méfiant, pas particulièrement emballé mais avait de toute évidence accepté le fait qu'il avait école le lendemain et qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

Les deux adultes se firent la réflexion qu'ils devraient porter une attention toute particulière au petit brun. Si les deux benjamines avaient des traces visibles de la dureté de la vie qu'elles avaient eu jusque-là et du manque d'affection, ces marques étaient moins visibles mais pas moins importantes chez Grant qui avait selon les rapports été psychologiquement abusé, ou chez Leo à qui une figure paternelle avait toujours manqué avec l'abandon de son père.

Les agents descendirent et consultèrent les nouvelles du SHIELD. S'ils étaient sous couverture complète et n'interagissaient quasiment plus avec le SHIELD pour des questions de sécurité, ils restaient en contact avec Nick Fury et Maria Hill.

Après leur mission en Irlande, ils étaient directement partis en Chine puis revenu dans le Wisconsin. Ils n'avaient donc aucunes nouvelles du programme centipède, ni de son démantèlement. Leur seule mission consistait désormais à veiller sur les cinq ex-agents. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'ils ne feraient que cela de leurs journées. Ce serait beaucoup trop suspect. Ainsi, Coulson serait professeur d'histoire à l'université et consultant en Team building (frôler la mort, il n'y a rien de mieux pour forger une équipe) et Management d'équipe, tandis que May serait professeur et co-propriétaire d'un club d'art martiaux où elle dispenserait des cours deux après-midi par semaine, le reste du travail, essentiellement administratif, pouvant s'effectuer en télétravail.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, tous les enfants dormaient profondément et ils décidèrent de faire de même.

29 octobre 2013, 6h00, 616 Oaks Street, Milwaukee, WI _

Lorsque le réveil sonna dans la chambre parentale, Phil ouvrit les yeux, un peu groggy, se leva tout comme sa coéquipière et descendit à la cave avec elle pour s'entraîner. Être en mission longue durée ne signifiait pas perdre son entrainement. Il laissa May vers 6h30 pour aller prendre sa douche et revoir rapidement ses cours de la journée. May remonta vers 6h55 pour aller se doucher et lui dit qu'elle se chargerait des lunch-box.

A 7h10, l'alarme de son téléphone se déclencha. Il monta à l'étage réveiller les enfants et croisa sa coéquipière qui partait à la cuisine.

Il adorait quand un plan se déroulait sans anicroche. Enfin bon. Pour l'instant c'était le cas.

Il commença par réveiller les benjamines qui mettraient probablement plus de temps à se préparer. Puis il passa à Grant qui accepta de se lever en grognant qu'il voulait encore dormir, et enfin à Leo et Jemma. Si Jemma bondit presque de son lit pour se préparer, Leo ne semblait pas du même avis et se plaignait de maux de ventre. Coulson posa sa main sur son front puis ses joues avant de décréter qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et qu'il était probablement « juste » stressé.

\- Va donc faire une toilette rapide, habilles toi et va déjeuner. Sinon on va être en retard.

Ceci fait il repassa d'abord dans la chambre d'Ellie qui n'avait pas bougé et dormais bienheureusement. Comme elle ne se réveillait pas il la sortit de son lit et la pris dans ses bras pour l'amener à la salle de bain. Il sortait de la chambre pour aller voir si Skye s'était levé, lorsqu'il trouva les trois ainés se disputant pour la salle de bain.

\- Jemma. Jemma, va plutôt dans l'autre tu veux bien ? Pour la toilette du matin on fait une salle de bain fille et une salle de bain garçon. Comme vous êtes trois filles contre deux garçons, vous prenez la plus grande. On verra pour les douches, mais toilette et brossage de dents, on fait comme ça. Ok ?

Elle acquiesça et il partit voir Skye. Qui dormait encore. Il la réveilla donc doucement, Ellie toujours dans ses bras et parvint à faire se lever la petite brune pour la guider jusqu'à la salle de bain, attrapant ses vêtements au passage. Il laissa Skye à ladite salle de bain comme il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié ceux d'Ellie. Heureusement que tout avait été préparé la veille.

Heureusement, pendant ce temps, Jemma avait montré à Skye comment se servir du gant et Coulson en fit de même avec la plus jeune.

De leur côté, les garçons avaient terminé et descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. 7h20

En bas, May terminait les lunch box en ajoutant deux cookies par enfant. Lorsqu'elle vit les garçons, elle les salua et pris deux des tasses pour les remplir de lait chaud avant de sortir le chocolat en poudre. Les deux garçons choisirent leur petit déjeuner parmi ce qui se trouvait sur la table et se servirent. Comme Leo ne prenait pas beaucoup à manger, May l'encouragea à manger plus, arguant que sans cela, il n'aurait même plus assez d'énergie pour réfléchir. Elle avait touché juste et l'enfant de resservit malgré son stress.

Jemma les rejoint ensuite quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit dans la cuisine à côté de Leo pour manger.

\- Jemma, Phil et les filles arrivent bientôt ?

\- Euh oui, je crois. Mais elles ne se réveillaient pas.

May décida donc d'aller porter secours à Coulson. Elle allait monter les escaliers lorsqu'Ellie, vêtue d'une petite robe pêche en laine sans manches à col claudine, d'un haut et de collants blancs descendait.

\- Tu vas t'assoir Ellie. J'arrive tout de suite.

Sur ce, elle grimpa à l'étage. Dans la salle de bain, Skye et Coulson se débattaient pour savoir dans quelle sens la robe rouge à imprimé écossait se mettait. Les boutons allaient il devant ou derrière ? et le nœud ? Heureusement que May s'y connaissait un peu plus et prit en charge les opérations.

\- Tu peux aller t'occuper d'Ellie. Elle doit attendre pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Pas de problème.

Finalement, à 7h25, tout le monde déjeunait et à 7h50 les enfants, peignés et dents brossées se chaussaient et s'habillaient pour l'école. Personne n'oublia ses affaires et Coulson prit une nouvelle photo des enfants, prêts pour leur rentrée.

Jemma avait une jupe plissée bleu marine avec des collants blancs, une marinière à col claudine rouge, des chaussures montantes bordeaux vernies style Doc Martens, une parka beige et une écharpe, un bonnet et des gants rose coquille d'œuf.

Venait ensuite Léo avec son pantalon moutarde, une chemise à carreaux bleu sous un pull gris clair, des chaussures montantes brun clair et une parka bleu marine.

Grant suivait avec un pantalon bleu cobalt, un sweat des Milwaukee Admirals, l'équipe de hockey de la ville, des chaussures montantes brun clair, une parka noire et le même ensemble bonnet/gant/écharpe que son frère mais en bleu plutôt qu'en jaune.

On trouvait ensuite Skye avec sa robe rouge à motif écossait avec sa jupe plissée, son serre-tête assortit, des collants rouges, des chaussure montantes vernies noire, une parka gris clair et un set bonnet/moufle/écharpe rouge.

Enfin, Ellie terminait la photo avec sa petite robe pêche, ses collants blancs, les mêmes chaussures que Skye quelques tailles plus petites, une parka bleu marine et un set gris perle.

A 8h15, ils arrivèrent à la Edison School. Le bâtiment était grand et moderne, au milieu d'une large pelouse bien tondue encore couverte de givre. On pouvait voir des enfants arriver de partout, jacassant et riant à qui mieux mieux. Tout le monde descendit comme le « couple » allait voir le directeur qui arriva rapidement avec un membre de la vie scolaire, chargé de l'intégration des trois nouveaux éléments.

Une fois les aînés entre de bonnes mains et avec toutes leurs affaires, Coulson serra l'épaule de chacun de ses « fils » pour essayer de leur transmettre un peu de confiance et sourit avec confiance à Jemma qui ne le regardait quasiment plus.

Puis les quatre membres restants remontèrent dans la voiture, direction la Houdini pre-school. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking d'un bâtiment de plein pied et sans étage dont les murs étaient peints de fleurs, d'enfants et de jeux.

On pouvait voir des parents, des mères en majorité, amener leurs marmots dans le bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils sortirent les enfants de la voiture, une mère passa, son enfant dans les bras hurlant comme une banshee qu'il/elle ne voulait pas y aller.

Skye avait déjà été à l'école donc elle regarda cette horreur dégoulinante de morve et de larme avec méfiance. Que faisait-on dans cette école ?

Ellie n'y avait jamais été. Elle les regarda donc passer avec de grand yeux ahuris avant de se tourner vers Coulson qui la tenait encore dans ses bras, l'air de dire « tu vas pas me laisser là-bas hein ? tu me laisses pas. »

Coulson tenta de réfréner un petit rire hystérique. Tout n'était qu'une question de timing. Et celui-ci était parfait pour s'assurer que la petite arrive terrifiée à l'école. Il essaya de la reposer mais elle s'accrocha à sa chemise de toutes ses forces. Coulson soupira. Alors il la cala sur sa hanche et attrapa ses affaires. Il s'éloigna de la voiture comme Skye et May le rejoignaient. Il entendit Ellie souffler :

\- Je veux pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

C'est fou mais même lui n'y croyait pas.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée et rencontrèrent une des assistantes d'éducation qui s'occupait de l'accueil des enfants. Ils se présentèrent et elle les laissa rentrer pour qu'ils puissent rencontrer les maîtresses. Ils commencèrent par celle de Skye qui, un peu intimidée se cachait derrière May. Ils visitèrent l'école rapidement qui n'était pas très grande et Skye reçu un porte-manteau, tout comme Ellie qui refusa dans un premier temps de laisser ses affaires. Les deux adultes laissèrent d'abord Skye qui alla rejoindre d'autres enfants dans sa classe pour sociabiliser puis ils accompagnèrent Ellie dans sa salle. La laisser fut difficile pour les deux agents comme elle les regardait de ses yeux apeurés et suppliants. Mais ils sortirent tout de même. L'enfant se plaça devant la grande fenêtre et les regarda partir sans bouger. Lorsqu'elle vit la voiture partir elle ne bougea pas non plus.

_Voilà. N'oublie pas de me laisser un commentaire ! _

_C'est pas compliqué. 1- D'abord tu cliques dans le cadre en dessous, 2- tu choisis un pseudo, peu importe lequel tant qu'il te plait, 3- tu écris dans la grande case en dessous (Ex: Salut, il existe des gens qui te lise !) et pour finir 4- tu cliques sur "Post Review"._

_Et voilà ! C'est terminé ;)_

_Réponses aux Reviews : (vous ne vous rendez peut-être pas compte à quel point c'est fantastique de créer cette section ... mais ça l'est)_

_EmmaA : Un seul mot. MERCI. Maintenant je sais qu'il y a au moins une personne sur terre qui lit ce que j'écris ! (essuie une petite larme de joie)(ça fait un peu pitié dit comme ça quand même, non ?). C'est génial si ça te plait (d'autant plus que ce n'est pas prêt d'être terminé). Pour tout t'avouer j'ai hésité à l'écrire en anglais pour voir si j'aurais plus de succès XD. ça aurait peut-être été le cas mais effectivement, c'est dommage qu'il y ait aussi peu de fics en français dans certaines catégories. à la semaine prochaine._

_Aloha : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. N'en étant qu'à ma première fanfiction, j'apprécie de savoir que mon style d'écriture te convient.__ Pour les personnages, j'essaie vraiment de rester au plus près avec des comportements réalistes donc c'est génial si je ne m'en éloigne pas trop._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 9. Les enfants sont lâchés dans le grand bain...les pauvres (Surtout avec moi aux commandes)._

Chapitre 9

A la Edison School, Leo, Jemma et Grant, une fois abandonnés dans ce nouvel environnement prirent grand soin à rester coller les uns aux autres. Le surveillant les amena à son bureau où il leur donna leur emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan de l'école. Puis il emmena les ainés à leur salle de classe principale, laissant Grant aux bons soins d'un autre surveillant, où le professeur, un certain monsieur Norbert, leur indiqua avec un sourire les deux places restantes de la salle. Les deux places étaient bien évidemment séparées. Les deux enfants se regardèrent puis prirent place.

\- Salut, tu vas bien ? commença le voisin de Leo à voix basse.

Face au manque de réponses, il rajouta.

\- On s'est vu hier. Tu te rappelles pas ? j'étais avec ma maman.

\- Oh. Oui … Sean c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. C'est cool que tu sois là …

\- Sean silence. L'interrompit le professeur. Je disais donc que nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves dans la classe. Je voudrais que vous soyez tous gentils avec eux. On va tous se présenter, comme ça ils vous connaîtront.

Le tour de classe commença. Chaque élève se présenta et dit quelque chose qu'il aimait bien ou un métier qui lui plaisait.

Quand Sean se fut présenté, c'était le tour de Leo.

\- Euh… bonjour. Je m'appelle Leo. Et euh… j'aime bien le mécano et euh… je voudrais être inventeur ou ingénieur.

\- Ouah. Très bien Leo. Suivant.

La dernière personne à se présenter fut Jemma. Elle replaça nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille et dit.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jemma et je voudrais travailler avec des plantes.

\- Tu veux être fleuriste en fait. Dit un garçon du premier rang.

\- Pas forcément. Elle peut faire jardinière. Le contredit une fille deux rang derrière lui.

\- En fait je voudrais plutôt étudier les plantes. Souffla Jemma.

\- Très intéressant. Alors tu devrais aimer les cours de biologie Jemma. Conclut le professeur en souriant.

L'homme était grand, élancé, les cheveux poivre-et-sel, rasé de près. D'une certaine façon, il rappelait Coulson aux deux petits nouveaux. Calme mais sachant se faire obéir. La preuve. Le silence s'était rétablit dans la salle comme il venait de réclamer le silence.

A la sonnerie, ils se levèrent pour chanter l'hymne américain, la main sur le cœur puis se rassirent après les quelques mots du directeur du lundi matin.

La matinée se poursuivit avec le cours de grammaire puis celui de lecture. A la pause, Sean emmena Leo pour le présenter à ses amis. Leo n'eut que le temps de regarder sur son épaule pour chercher Jemma du regard qu'il passait déjà l'encadrement de la porte. Jemma se leva. Et rejoignit silencieusement la cours de récréation où elle s'appuya contre le mur. Elle qui avait eu hâte de venir à l'école n'était plus si sûre d'elle. Oh bien sûr, les cours n'étaient pas complètement inintéressants. Mais elle aurait voulu avoir Leo avec elle. Après tout, ils étaient inséparables. Comme les doigts d'une main. Elle avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. Avant même de s'être rencontré dans l'avion. Et, c'était dur à admettre, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il aille jouer avec d'autres personnes. C'était son Leo.

Ses yeux la piquèrent alors que sa poitrine se serrait comme elle retenait ses larmes de frustration. Elle les essuya d'un coup de manche et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Elle releva le regard vers Leo qui écoutait d'autres garçons qui lui montraient des cartes avec excitation. Elle détourna son regard. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle devrait être heureuse pour Leo. Il avait eu peur de venir et maintenant il avait des amis.

Ce n'était pas si grave hein ? ça restait son frère, son Leo. Elle l'aurait encore à la maison. Une balle roula à ses pieds. Elle la ramassa et leva les yeux. Un garçon qui devait être à sa dernière année arriva en soufflant, la remercia, prit la balle et partit sans un regard.

Alors, Jemma se rappuya sur le mur.

Un groupe de filles s'approcha en murmurant et riant entre elles.

\- Salut. Commença une fille.

\- Euh, salut. Répondit Jemma en se redressant.

S'il fallait se battre, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Au fond d'elle-même, Jemma étouffa un sanglot de peur. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se battre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- De … de quoi ? demanda Jemma perdue.

\- Kyle. Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ?

\- Je … Je ne comprends pas.

\- Mais le garçon qui est venu prendre le ballon, voyons ! continua une autre fille exaspérée.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- Alors il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Bah … euh … merci … Pourquoi ? demanda Jemma un peu perturbée par l'interrogatoire.

\- Oh mon dieu. Commença à glousser et à s'exclamer le groupe. T'as trop de la chance !

\- Et du coup, pourquoi ? hésita Jemma.

\- Mais Kyle quoi !

\- Voyons c'est juste le plus beau !

\- En plus c'est un grand !

\- Ah. Euh … et du coup vous l'aimez bien.

Un concert de « chhh » lui répondit alors que tout le groupe regardait autours d'elles pour s'assurer que personne n'ait rien entendu sans se rendre compte qu'elles attiraient encore plus l'attention avec leurs airs de conspiration.

\- Et donc ? chuchota Jemma.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tout le monde l'aime. Gloussa une des fillettes.

\- C'est le plus beau. Rajouta une autre.

\- Et c'est un grand chuchotèrent les trois filles en cœur en se regardant avec des regards complices.

\- D'accord. Dit Jemma qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

\- D'accord ? tu rigoles ? tu l'as un peu regardé ? la houspilla une du trio aussi discrètement qu'elle pouvait.

\- Bah euh … pas trop.

\- Oh non. Gémirent-elles. Tu avais la chance de l'avoir juste devant toi et tu l'as même pas regardé ? Oh non.

\- Je … Non. Et vous vous appelez comment déjà ? demanda Jemma qui se souvenait tout de même qu'elles étaient dans sa classe.

\- Moi c'est Abbie, commença celle qui dirigeait de toute évidence le groupe.

\- Et moi Lily.

\- Et moi Emily.

\- … moi, je m'appelle Jemma…

\- On sait, tu l'as dit en classe. Sourit Lily. Tu viens d'où ?

Mince. Ils venaient d'où déjà ?

\- De Caroline du Nord. A Hawfields. Entre Greensboro et Raleigh…

\- C'était bien ? demanda Abbie

\- Euh…oui. Mais ici aussi.

\- Tu as un cheval ?

\- Euh…non. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu fais de l'équitation ?

\- Euh…non.

\- Nous oui. On va au Ranch du Nouveau Monde, pas loin du lac.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas ? c'est tes parents qui ne veulent pas ?

\- Euh…bah je sais pas trop. Répondit Jemma qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'on attendait d'elle en la submergeant de questions.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Mais tu aimes les chevaux, hein ?

\- Bah… euh … oui ? je pense ? tenta Jemma comme les filles la regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Enfin, je ne déteste pas ça… c'est juste que … bah euh …je connais pas trop ?

\- Les chevaux c'est la vie. Tu peux pas ne pas aimer. Dit Lily d'un ton qui se voulait solennel.

\- Ouais. C'est trop cool ! renchérit Emily. Moi j'ai un poney parce que j'ai un grand jardin. Il s'appelle caramel parce que j'adore le caramel et qu'il est de la même couleur. Et même que je peux le monter. Parce que j'ai aussi une selle. Mais si tu viens chez moi, peut être que tu pourras le monter aussi.

\- Ah…merci. Souffla Jemma.

Heureusement la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la récréation. Elle put retourner à sa place comme tous les autres élèves. Elle tourna la tête et vit Leo s'asseoir avec Sean. Il la regarda et lui sourit l'air éreinté. Disons que sa récréation avait été studieuse. Après s'être fait kidnapper par Sean, ce dernier l'avait présenté à ses amis. Il avait bien failli faire une boulette lorsqu'il avait voulu demander ce qu'étaient les cartes Pokémon que tous les garçons du groupe semblaient collectionner et échanger à tour de bras. Heureusement, le principe était basique et il en saisit vite toutes les nuances et réussit même à les battre à la dernière partie.

Ils continuèrent donc à faire cours. Ils eurent des mathématiques et de l'art plastique puis ce fut l'heure du repas.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et prirent leur lunch box pour aller à la cantine et dans la cour pour déjeuner.

Une fois encore, les deux enfants furent séparés et emmenés par leurs groupes respectifs. Seule la vue de leur repas leur redonna le sourire. May s'était surpassée. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle était censée mettre dans une lunch box d'enfant, elle avait regardé des tutos. Sauf que ces tutos étaient faits par des mères au foyer fières de fournir des repas originaux à leur marmaille, donc assez peu représentatives. Elle avait donc mis des bâtonnets de légumes avec de l'houmous et de la sauce blanche en entrée avec des tomates cerises, des petites saucisses en forme de poulpe avec un peu de ketchup et quelques petits bouquets brocolis. En laitage, ils avaient une petite bouteille de yaourt à boire et des brochettes de fruits frais. Enfin venait la cerise sur le gâteau avec deux cookies d'une taille plus qu'acceptable.

De son côté Grant était arrivé dans une classe où il rencontra sa maîtresse : Miss Livingston. La femme était mince, grande et à l'air austère, les cheveux noirs ramenés en chignon bas à l'exception d'une mèche ondulée et vêtue d'un tailleur jupe bleu marine. Son regard, souligné par le khôl semblait tout voir y compris en vous. Son mode de fonctionnement était plus que visible. Il était audible. Pas un bruit dans la classe. Lorsque le surveillant avait ouvert la porte, tous les élèves d'un même mouvement d'étaient levés. La maîtresse, s'était retournée, le port altier. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle en jetait. Et pour un petit garçon de 6 ans, c'était vraiment impressionnant.

\- Bonjour Miss Livingston. Je vous apporte un nouvel élève. Annonça le surveillant.

La femme baissa les yeux sur Grant. Elle sourit très légèrement et congédia aussitôt l'homme.

\- Ah Grant. Je t'attendais, dit-elle en regardant une montre à gousset tirée de sa poche. Très bien. J'aimerais que tu te présentes au tableau pour la classe.

Grant s'avança vers l'avant de la classe et se tourna vers ses nouveaux camarades.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la maîtresse pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Sans un mot elle inclina sa tête dans sa direction pour lui faire signe de commencer.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Grant … Smith… et euh … j'ai six ans.

Il y eut un silence comme tout le monde attendait autre chose.

\- Très bien Grant, sourit la femme. Va donc t'asseoir à côté de Jake.

Jake était un petit brun maigrichon aux yeux bleus à l'air calme et sympathique.

A peine Grant assis, la maîtresse repris l'appel qu'elle avait entamé avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée du nouvel élève, puis ils chantèrent et se rassirent, en silence. Une fois ceci fait, ils firent un peu de mathématiques puis de l'écriture avant la récréation.

Quand l'heure de la pause arriva, Grant sortit comme tous les élèves. Il allait s'appuyer contre un mur lorsque Jake, son voisin de classe l'arrêta pour lui proposer de jouer avec lui.

Jake était très amusant. Il lui raconta les histoires que son grand-père lui contait le soir. Des histoires de voyages et d'aventures dans des pays lointains peuplés de créatures étranges et mystérieuses. Son travail était d'observer les animaux et la nature. Il avait même rencontré des indiens dans les forêts d'Amérique du sud.

Grant était un peu jaloux parce que lui, il n'en avait pas de grand-père et que sa famille d'avant ils étaient tous méchant. Mais il espérait que maintenant ce serait mieux.

Ils jouèrent aux explorateurs dans la cour traversant le pont au-dessus du grand canyon reliant la tourelle de l'aire de jeu au toboggan avant de descendre d'un arbre géant en glissant sur ses feuilles. Ils échappèrent à une panthère et étranglèrent une armée d'anacondas. Ils s'apprêtaient à affronter une énorme araignée lorsque la cloche sonna.

Ils allèrent se ranger devant la maîtresse avec le reste de leur classe qui les compta avant d'aller en classe. Un grand blond avec les cheveux en brosse fit un croche patte à Jake qui manqua de tomber.

\- Eh ! t'as failli le faire tomber ! lui cria Grant.

\- Ouais. Ça marchera mieux la prochaine fois dit-il en riant. Ou sur toi, continua-t-il, menaçant. Traîne pas avec ce looser Grant. En disant cela, le tyran en herbe écrasa son poing dans sa main ouverte dans un signe très explicite de menace. Mais si tu veux, il reste une place dans notre groupe.

\- Jamais ! lui cria Grant furieux, prêt à aller en découdre avec les mains.

Miss Livingston se retourna et les fixa un sourcil levé. Le rang qui avait commencé à bavarder se tut et tous repartirent. Le groupe de garçon les bouscula avant de repartir dans le rang, faisant serrer les dents de colère à Grant.

Jake regarda Grant, le regard humide.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais …

\- Mais on est copain, non ? demanda Grant incertain

Le visage de Jake s'illumina.

\- Tu veux bien ?

\- Ouais. On est copains pour la vie. Et l'autre on s'en moque.

\- Ouais. Pour la vie.

Et ils s'étreignirent avant de courir rattraper le rang et de rentrer en classe. La suite de la matinée fut très agréable pour les deux petits garçons. Ils firent un peu de lecture puis un exercice où il fallait reconnaître les sons et entourer certaines lettres, en compter d'autres, …

La maîtresse passa même le voir pour savoir si tout allait bien pour lui. Elle lui dit également de venir le voir s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Parce qu'avec son changement d'école il y avait peut-être des choses que lui n'avait pas vu mais le reste de la classe si.

Grant trouvait que la maîtresse était très gentille et se dit qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Sa maîtresse d'avant était gentille aussi mais Miss Livingston était différente. Elle était bizarre mais en bien.

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voici le chapitre 10. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)_

Chapitre 10

A l'heure du déjeuner, Jake et Grant allèrent à la cantine pour manger. Une fois assis, il repéra Jemma et Leo, assis à deux tables différentes avec d'autres enfants. Grant fut un peu surpris. Il aurait pensé qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas. Enfin bon, ils faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient.

A un moment, le garçon qui les avait embêtés avant de rentrer en classe, un certain Michael, se dirigea vers eux. Jake avait l'air effrayé alors Grant se prépara à l'accueillir comme il se doit. Il n'allait pas le laisser embêter son copain. Le combat ne fut évité que par l'intervention d'un surveillant qui demanda à Michael de retourner s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse voir où étaient les places libres pour le flux d'élèves arrivant depuis la grande porte.

Après le repas, les enfants retournèrent jouer dehors avant de regagner leur classe à la sonnerie.

Les aînés firent de la géométrie et de la conjugaison tandis que Grant faisait encore de l'écriture et de la musique.

Si les plus grands s'ennuyèrent un peu, Grant était enchanté. La maîtresse l'avait félicité pour ses lignes de P et Q même si ses R étaient un peu tordus, et ensuite ils avaient chanté.

A la sonnerie, Grant n'était plus si sûr de vouloir rentrer chez lui. Après tout, il s'amusait tellement avec Jake. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur cartable comme la maîtresse leur demanda pour ne pas oublier les cahiers dans lesquels ils avaient des exercices à faire et ne pas prendre ceux qui ne serviraient à rien.

Ceci fait, ils dirent au revoir à la maîtresse et sortirent de la salle. Heureusement, ils étaient dans les derniers donc les méchants qui embêtaient Jake étaient partis. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'école. Jake prenait le bus mais pas Grant alors ils se dirent au revoir et Jake courut parce que son bus allait partir sans lui. Tout seul, le garçon restant s'assied sur les marches de l'école.

Au même moment, Léo et Jemma qui s'étaient retrouvés arrivèrent et prirent place à ses côtés pour attendre Mme Smith.

Miss Livingston qui passait par là s'arrêta un instant sur la marche en dessous de la leur.

\- Eh bien Grant, tu attends quelqu'un ? Ce sont tes frères et sœurs ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux enfants qui accompagnaient son élève.

Grant hocha la tête et dit :

\- On attend Mme Smith.

\- Oh très bien. Dans ce cas bonne après-midi les enfants, répondit l'institutrice en repartant.

\- Tu la connais Grant ? demanda Jemma.

\- C'est ta maîtresse ? rajouta Léo.

\- Oui.

\- Elle fait peur, frissonna Léo.

\- Non. Elle est gentille d'abord, répondit Grant.

\- Oui mais elle fait peur, reprit Léo.

\- Même pas vrai.

\- Si.

\- D'abord t'es qu'un menteur ! s'exclama Grant.

\- Même pas vrai ! cria Léo.

Ils étaient prêts à en venir au main lorsqu'une ombre se dressa devant eux.

\- Mme Smith ! s'exclama Jemma en sautant sur ses pieds pour enlacer May.

L'agente surprise, décida de répondre même si ses gestes étaient un peu maladroits.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle aux garçons qui s'étaient tut.

\- Il dit que ma maîtresse elle est méchante, geint Grant.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! s'exclama Léo outré.

\- Si.

\- Nan. Moi j'ai dit qu'elle faisait peur.

A court d'argument, Grant se leva pour essayer de trouver du soutient dans les bras de May.

\- Bon. Elle est méchante ou pas ? demanda la femme.

\- Non ! s'exclama Grant.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas allons y.

Et la discussion fut close.

Du côté de Skye, tout allait bien. Après avoir mis ses chaussons et abandonné Coulson et May, elle s'était rendue dans la classe et avait commencé un puzzle. Elle l'avait presque terminé lorsqu'une fillette shoota dedans par inadvertance en essayant d'attraper une boite de crayon qui se déversa sur Skye.

La petite blonde blêmit puis explosa de rire envoyant la tête de Skye. Elle qui se relevait pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser avait été littéralement douchée.

Elle s'excusa finalement et lui proposa de refaire le puzzle avec elle. Elles rangèrent donc les crayons et firent le puzzle.

Lorsque la maîtresse leur demanda de ranger, la blondinette demanda.

\- Heyyyyy, mais t'es pas dans ma classe. Je te connais pas. T'es qui toi ?

\- Skye. Et toi ?

\- Gabrielle. J'aime bien ton prénom.

\- Moi aussi.

Personne ne demanda si elle aimait aussi son prénom ou celui de sa nouvelle amie. Après, tout le monde s'en fichait aussi.

\- T'es nouvelle ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux être mon amie ?

\- Oui.

\- Trop cooool !

\- Ouais !

Elles allèrent donc s'asseoir ensemble sur le banc comme tous les enfants étaient arrivés.

\- Bonjour les enfants, commença l'institutrice.

\- Bonjour maîtresse, répondirent les enfants en chœur.

\- Alors aujourd'hui on a une nouvelle amie qui vient dans notre classe, elle s'appelle Skye et je veux que tout le monde soit gentil. D'accord ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

\- Skye tu veux venir te présenter ?

Sans hésiter, Skye se leva et se présenta rapidement à la classe.

Puis ils dirent la date, la météo, et commencèrent les activités de la matinée.

Le premier atelier fut du dessin. Il fallait dessiner des citrouilles imprimées en pointillées puis les décorer comme on le souhaitait pour décorer la salle de classe. Skye se mit bien évidemment avec sa nouvelle amie et une autre fillette qui les avait rejointes et regardait la nouvelle arrivée d'un air critique.

Ceci fait, la maîtresse les félicita et les invita à passer à l'atelier suivant et leur donna des exercices où il fallait trouver la bonne ombre pour la chauve-souris et rendre les bébés monstres à leur maman.

Vers 9h la maîtresse et son assistante les emmenèrent au gymnase pour faire du sport. Les enfants firent donc des parcours d'obstacles, ce qui les faisait beaucoup rire. Il faut dire que la salle était plutôt bien équipée. Il y avait des meubles en mousse compacte de différentes tailles sur lesquels ils grimpaient, des bancs, des petites chaises, des tapis et même un toboggan et un trampoline. L'extase quoi !

Skye était comme un poisson dans l'eau et jouait avec plein de nouveaux enfants. Elle en embarqua une douzaine dans une partie de chat perché que la maîtresse n'apprécia que moyennement ce qui leur valu d'être rappelé à l'ordre.

Rapidement, il fut temps de retourner en classe.

Skye continua de s'intégrer. Elle organisa une course pour reconstituer des séries de perles colorées puis joua avec Danny, un petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré pendant la partie de chat au gymnase, Gabrielle et les poupons à papa, maman et tata.

Elle ne revit Ellie qu'à la récréation.

Après cela, la maîtresse leur proposa un exercice d'écriture où il fallait recopier des lettres capitales pour écrire Halloween, puis compter des bonbons qui n'étaient que dessinés au plus grand malheur des enfants. L'atelier phare de la journée était sans nul doute la décoration de citrouilles pour le surlendemain, ce qui enchanta les enfants et les occupa jusqu'au temps de midi.

De son côté, Ellie avait d'abord attendu que les deux adultes reviennent, qu'ils lui disent qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas, … Puis elle avait vu le SUV quitter le parking.

Ils l'avaient laissé. Qu'avait¬-elle bien pu faire de mal cette fois ? Elle baissa ses yeux sur ses petits chaussons rouges. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Mais elle voulait tellement qu'ils reviennent. Elle ne voulait plus être seule.

La maitresse vint vers elle et s'accroupit à son niveau.

\- Alors Ellie ? c'est la première fois que tu vas à l'école ?

Elle continua de fixer ses pieds.

\- Moi je suis la maîtresse. Tu peux m'appeler maîtresse ou Marie. Tous les autres enfants sont arrivés et c'est le matin donc on s'assoit sur les bancs, d'accord ?

L'enfant ne bougea pas. L'écoutait-elle seulement ?

Délicatement, Marie attrapa la petite main de sa nouvelle élève et l'emmena jusqu'à un siège où l'assistante lui donna le cahier d'appel.

¼ d'heure plus tard, ils avaient fait l'appel, les rituels matinaux de la date et du temps, et les activités avaient commencées.

Et la nouvelle venue qui n'avait pas lâché le parking des yeux était retourné à son poste d'observatoire.

\- Ça te dit de faire du dessin ? demanda la maîtresse après s'être à nouveau accroupie auprès de l'enfant. Tous les autres en font. On a du papier, des crayons, des feutres, … Tu as une couleur préférée ?

Toujours rien.

\- Moi j'aime bien le jaune. C'est comme les poussins et le soleil.

La petite fille la regardait en silence.

\- Viens. On va aller à la table là-bas. D'accord.

Elle tendit la main vers l'enfant qui la regarda puis y déposa la sienne avec résignation.

Elles se dirigèrent lentement vers une petite table ronde où trois enfants dessinaient déjà avec application.

\- Coucou, Ellie va se mettre à votre table pour dessiner. Vous serez gentil, d'accord ?

Comme tous les enfants hochaient la tête, la petite fille s'assis sur la petite chaise et les regarda avec expectation. Comme personne ne parlait, chacun retourna à son dessin, et Ellie se retrouva avec une feuille blanche devant elle.

Elle la regarda, regarda les autres enfants. Elle regarda la pièce. Elle était bien décorée. Des petites tables y étaient dispersées et les murs étaient couverts d'étagères où des bacs en plastique dépassaient, débordant de jouets.

La baie vitrée donnait sur une petite cour où une aire de jeu trônait sur un revêtement de pneu coloré.

La maîtresse circulait dans les rangs et calmait les disputes entre enfants.

Celle-ci releva la tête et vit la petite nouvelle la regarder. Elle lui sourit et la rejoignit.

\- Tu ne dessines pas ?

\- … je sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Je sais pas quoi dessiner.

\- …oh…eh bien … tu peux te dessiner toi, non ?

La fillette la regarda peu convaincue mais reporta son attention sur les pots à crayon.

Un enfant interpella la maîtresse pour lui montrer son dessin donc l'adulte se releva pour aller voir l'artiste en herbe.

Quel dilemme ! Quelle couleur prendre ? à bout de nerfs, Ellie saisit un crayon noir dans le pot et dessina un personnage en bâton avec les yeux, le nez, la bouche et les oreilles, les cheveux et peut être un ou deux doigts en trop.

Ceci fait, elle posa le crayon et retourna à la contemplation de la salle puis de son dessin.

Le personnage était tout petit. Ça expliquait pourquoi les oreilles étaient un peu disproportionnées.

Il restait de la place alors comme elle s'ennuyait, elle prit un crayon bleu clair et recommença à dessiner. D'abord un personnage longiligne avec de longs cheveux bleus et un grand sourire, puis un personnage marron avec un corps ovale, qui souriait aussi.

La maîtresse continuait ses tours de table. Après avoir vu les dessins des autres enfants de la table, elle s'accroupit à côté d'Ellie, contempla le dessin et dit :

\- C'est très joli ton dessin Ellie. C'est qui ces grandes personnes ? C'est papa et maman ?

La fillette se crispa et d'un coup attrapa le premier crayon qui lui tomba sous la main et gribouilla le dessin, les dents serrées.

La maîtresse eut un mouvement de recul mais ne dit rien. Les autres enfants de la table regardaient la petite nouvelle, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

\- Maîtresse, elle tout a gribouillé son dessin ! commença un petit garçon l'air scandalisé.

\- J'ai vu Joshua. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Mais elle…

\- C'est son dessin, elle a le droit. Puis elle s'adressa à toute la classe. Très bien ! maintenant ceux qui ne veulent plus dessiner, soit vous pouvez jouer sur les tapis, soit vous pouvez faire de la pâte à modeler mais d'abord on range.

A peine sa phrase terminée, tous les enfants se levèrent et s'activèrent pour tout ranger, sauf Ellie, encore assise sur sa chaise au pieds de la maîtresse.

\- Tu vas jouer Ellie ? Rejoint les autres.

La petite se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers une boite de lego qui avait été sortie.

La maîtresse ne put s'empêcher de se noter dans un coin de la tête de parler aux parents.

_Réponses aux Reviews:_

_Aloha : C'est également un plaisir pour moi de savoir que cela te plait toujours. Je comprends tout à fait cette impatience d'où la publication à un rythme régulier. Comme dit le renard de Saint-Exupéry : "Si tu viens n'importe quand, je ne saurai jamais à quelle heure m'habiller le coeur... Il faut des rites." (pour le texte complet, voir le chapitre 11 du Petit Prince. Je vais pas tout mettre là XD)_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Hello très chers lecteurs ! Voici le chapitre 11 (assez guimauve je dois bien l'admettre). Amusez-vous bien et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos ressentis._

Chapitre 11

Le temps passa calmement jusqu'à la récréation grâce aux activités. Tous les enfants sortirent alors dehors en courant.

Ellie attendait son tour au toboggan lorsque le grand derrière elle la poussa par terre en riant pour prendre sa place. Les enfants dans un rayon de 3 mètres firent peu à peu silence, en particulier le petit garçon qui se trouvait auparavant juste devant Ellie et qui se doutait bien que cela allait être son tour. Le pauvre avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

Skye qui était sur la tour voisine commença à pousser tout le monde qui assistait à la scène pour descendre. On n'avait pas le droit de faire mal à sa petite sœur. A cet instant, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'importance. C'était sa mission. Comme auréolée de gloire, elle atteignit enfin le sol.

Elle se tourna vers la petite brute, mais elle ne le trouva pas là où il aurait dû être.

Alors que Skye manœuvrait pour rejoindre Ellie, la fillette en question s'était calmement relevée, le regard glacial. Le garçon et ses deux acolytes avaient eu un mouvement de recul. Toujours aussi calmement, elle s'était plantée devant eux avant d'attraper son agresseur et de le faire tomber.

Le harceleur n'était pas inconnu des maîtresses et assistantes en raison de sa tendance à brutaliser les autres enfants, à tel point que remarquant l'attroupement formé qui commençait à pousser des cris de joie et d'admiration à la chute du tyran, elles accoururent. La brute à présent au sol regardait méchamment ce petit bout de fillette qui venait de le faire tomber. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin dans sa planification d'une vengeance ou même que les maîtresses n'arrivent jusqu'à eux, il sentit les doigts de sa main droite se faire minutieusement écraser par une petite chaussure noire. Puis la fillette se détourna et retourna à sa place dans la file. Les « bravo » fusèrent de partout vers la petite fille qui avait fait ce que les victimes habituelles n'osaient pas faire.

Skye, fière comme un pou, rejoignit sa sœur non sans avoir craché sur l'agresseur au passage, honneur oblige, et la serra dans ses bras, disant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était sa sœur.

Gabrielle la rejoignit et Skye lui présenta SA petite sœur, qui était trop forte. Comme elle quoi.

Entre temps, les maîtresses qui étaient tout de même arrivées, réussirent à tirer une version potable des faits d'une élève de dernière année qui avait tout vu. Après examen de la main écrasée, il s'avéra que le jeune tyran n'avait rien. Il fut donc puni pour la énième fois et Ellie ne fut pas même inquiétée. Mais franchement qui s'en souciait ! Pour une fois que la petite brute tombait sur quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête.

La maîtresse des Première Année, surveilla tout de même Ellie, principalement pour que rien ne lui arrive d'autre. Déjà qu'elle n'avait presque pas parlé de la matinée… C'est en la voyant dans la file d'enfants, que la femme remarqua à quel point la fillette était petite et mince. Un autre point qu'elle aborderait avec les parents. L'école n'acceptait les enfants qu'à partir de 3 ans mais elle n'en faisait même pas 2.

Finalement tout se passa bien et la récréation se termina sans incident majeur. Les maîtresses rappelèrent à elles leurs élèves et chacun regagna sa classe.

Pour la petite section, c'était l'heure du sport. Ils prirent donc la direction du gymnase pour faire un peu d'exercice à la plus grande joie des enfants qui appréciaient beaucoup l'activité. Pour calmer les troupes, de retour en classe, la maîtresse les rassembla sur le grand tapis. Les élèves s'assirent sur les nombreux coussins. Marie attrapa sa guitare et la sortie de sa housse.

Elle balaya son public des yeux et eut une idée.

\- Ellie, tu peux nous chanter une chanson ?

La fillette releva les yeux et la regarda, l'air surpris.

\- Regarde, je vais en chanter une petite pour commencer.

Elle commença à chanter une comptine que les enfants reprirent en tapant dans leurs mains. Une fois celle-ci finie, elle se tourna vers le petit garçon assis à côté de la nouvelle.

\- Et toi Nathanaël ? tu connais une chanson ?

L'enfant sourit de toutes ses dents et commença une nouvelle comptine.

L'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue à la fin. La maîtresse retenta donc son coup.

\- Alors Ellie ? Tu en connais une autre ?

Tous les enfants la regardaient impatiemment.

L'adulte allait abandonner face au regard de l'enfant lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter tout doucement. Au départ, elle ne comprit pas car Ellie chantonnait tout bas. Puis le volume monta un peu et Marie ne comprit rien. De toute évidence, la chanson n'était pas en anglais. Mais après, … en quelle langue ? Probablement une langue asiatique. De toute façon tout ce qu'elle en avait retenu était un « ni ouaoua » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Lorsqu'Ellie cessa de chanter, la maîtresse la félicita et encouragea les autres enfants à faire de même, même si personne n'avait rien compris. Ils chantèrent encore quelques musiques puis ils changèrent d'activité.

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'Ellie n'était plus seule et jouait avec Nathanaël avec des voitures.

A l'heure du repas, tous les enfants allèrent se laver les mains puis récupérèrent leurs lunch-box. Les enfants mangeaient en classes afin d'éviter que des grands ne s'en prennent aux petits.

Comme d'habitude la classe résonnait de cris et de rires, Agnès ouvrit son sachet de goldfish trop fort propulsant les petits poissons sur ses voisins enchantés, et Kevin hurla au meurtre lorsque l'un d'eux se retrouva à barboter dans sa gourde qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'Ellie ouvrit sa lunch-box, elle fut surprise du contenu. C'était super. Encore mieux que ses petits camarades. Pourquoi Madame Smith avait fait ça ? si c'était pour l'abandonner après. Elle aurait préféré ne rien avoir à manger mais qu'ils la gardent encore un peu avec eux, pensa-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler sur ses joues.

De son côté, Skye était très fière de sa lunch-box et l'exhiba joyeusement à qui voulait bien regarder, vantant sans aucun complexe les mérites de sa maman qui était, de toute évidence, une maman exceptionnelle, réflexe appris avec ses quelques familles d'accueil au compteur : les adultes aimaient bien entendre d'autres personnes qu'ils étaient géniaux, etc. Mais pour une fois, Skye pesait vraiment ses mots. Elle n'avait jamais eu une lunch-box pareil ! Généralement c'était un pauvre sandwich tout mou qu'elle ne mangeait que parce qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'elle n'ait pas de dîner le soir venu.

Et comme qui se ressemble s'assemble, Gabrielle babillait gaiement que Skye était son amie, très heureuse de l'attention qu'elles recevaient avec cette lunch-box merveilleuse. L'absence de jalousie ou de tension était également probablement dû au fait que Gabrielle avait pu manger une de ces fantastiques saucisses en forme de poulpe.

Lorsque chacun eut terminé son repas, ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes de l'école, mains en l'air pour ne rien tâcher, avec interdiction formelle de toucher les murs. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans la salle où des enfants s'affairaient déjà à aller aux toilettes et à se laver les mains.

Après cela, les maîtresses et assistantes des deux classes déplièrent les petits lits de camp pour la sieste. Chaque enfant alla donc chercher dans son casier, sa couverture et son doudou pour dormir. Skye et Gabrielle se mirent dans un coin sur deux petits lits qu'elles rapprochèrent sous le regard amusé de la maîtresse qui ne dit rien. La petite fille venait d'arriver mais elle s'était déjà très bien intégrée. Déjà une autre fillette approchait son lit.

Dans la salle voisine, Ellie avait attrapé son éléphant en peluche et le serrait contre elle tout en cherchant quel lit elle allait bien pouvoir prendre. La maîtresse s'avança vers elle en la voyant figée mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, l'enfant la remarqua et se détourna en vitesse pour s'installer dans le premier lit qu'elle croisa, n'ayant aucune envie que la maîtresse lui demande encore si elle allait bien. Non elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était triste. Elle voulait Madame Smith. Elle voulait Monsieur Smith. Elle voulait Li Yue et Jason. Mais ils l'avaient tous abandonné et maintenant elle était ici. Et elle ne voulait pas de la maîtresse. Elle était gentille. Comme pour se moquer d'elle. Elle ne devrait pas être gentille avec un monstre comme elle. Elle était méchante et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'avaient tous laissé. Mais elle ne voulait pas être méchante… Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était méchante. Mais il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que tout le monde la laisse.

Elle se roula en boule sous son plaid et serra sa peluche plus fort.

\- Ça va ?

Ellie ouvrit les yeux. Comme par hasard, c'était Nathanaël. Il avait pris place sur le lit à côté du sien et regardait. Elle hocha la tête, incertaine de l'attitude à suivre. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la laisse tranquille mais en même temps sa présence n'était pas déplaisante.

\- Tu as un doudou ? demanda-t-il, curieux, en s'asseyant.

Après un instant de silence, elle ouvrit ses bras un peu pour laisser dépasser la tête de l'éléphant.

\- Whoa ! s'extasia le petit garçon. Il est beau. Moi j'ai un lapin ! rit-il en attrapant un lapin un peu usé par une patte de derrière son dos.

Ellie s'assied à son tour.

\- Il s'appelle Pinpin. Pinpin le lapin. Et toi ?

\- … Siam.

\- Siam l'éléphant, répondit l'enfant l'air mortellement sérieux.

Ellie hocha la tête.

\- Bonjour, dit Nathanaël d'une petite voix bizarre pour faire parler son lapin. « Je suis Pinpin. »

La fillette le regarda, dubitative, mais le regard impatient et heureux de son vis-à-vis la poussa à répondre.

\- Je m'appelle Siam, dit-elle en présentant Siam devant elle bien qu'avec un peu moins d'entrain.

\- Tu es joli.

\- Toi tu es tout abîmé.

Le petit garçon se figea avant de rire.

\- C'est parce que j'aime bien ses oreilles ! dit-il en mettant ladite oreille dans sa bouche pour la suçoter.

Il mit ses mains sur sa bouche puis ses yeux lorsque la maîtresse se retourna pour lui dire de dormir. Il ne la vit pas sourire en se détournant face à ses pitreries.

Vite, les deux enfants se recouchèrent. Un instant plus tard, Nathanaël cessa de fermer exagérément ses yeux pour les rouvrir. Il vérifia que la maîtresse ne regardait pas et se leva pour déplacer son lit. Au choc d'un lit heurtant le sien, Ellie ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage du garçon à quelques centimètres du sien. Il commença à pouffer en se recouchant sous sa couverture.

\- Bon dodo, dit-il. Bisou.

Et il colla son lapin sur la joue de la petite fille imitant un bisou avant de le ramener à lui.

Ellie hésita un instant avant de l'imiter maladroitement.

Et ils rirent avant de fermer les yeux.

La maîtresse s'assura une dernière fois que tout le monde était bien couché pendant que l'assistante fermait les stores puis appuya sur le lecteur CD. Une musique toute douce s'en échappa doucement pour guider les enfants vers le sommeil.

Progressivement, les enfants cessèrent de s'agiter et tous s'endormirent. Tous ? Non, une enfant résiste encore et toujours au sommeil.

Ellie regarda donc les autres enfants s'endormir. Elle ferma les yeux pour faire comme eux mais le sommeil ne semblait pas décider à venir la prendre. Et tout bien réfléchi, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir. Elle contempla longuement ce qui l'entourait à savoir, Siam, Nathanaël et Pinpin puis releva légèrement la tête pour voir ce que faisait la maîtresse. Elle discutait avec l'assistante en regardant des feuilles sur une petite table au fond de la salle.

Tout doucement, Ellie se leva, emportant peluche et plaid avec elle pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Beaucoup. L'eau lavait l'aire de jeux visible par la baie vitrée et rebondissait sur le sol coloré. Une bourrasque de vent projeta la pluie contre la fenêtre et fit sursauter la fillette qui s'effondra de sa position accroupie sur le derrière. Peu affectée, elle pouffa légèrement avant de reprendre place à genoux face à la vitre. L'eau projetée ruisselait en dizaines de ruisseaux qui se séparaient et se retrouvaient en de multiples points.

Marie avait elle aussi sursauté face au coup de vent et remarqua sans peine l'enfant devant la fenêtre. Elle soupira un instant avant de se lever. Cette petite fille était décidément bien différente des autres enfants et cela ne la rassurait pas forcément. Elle la rejoint et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La fillette sursauta et se regroupa sur elle-même. Non, cela ne la rassurait vraiment pas.

\- Tu aimes regarder la pluie ? demanda la maîtresse.

L'enfant la regarda avant de lentement hocher la tête.

\- C'est mouillé, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Marie. La pluie mouille. Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

Cette fois-ci Ellie secoua la tête.

\- D'accord. Alors tu peux aller jouer, mais il ne faut pas faire de bruit car les autres dorment okay ?

\- Mmh, acquiesça la petite fille avant de partir lentement vers les caisses de jeux.

Une petite heure plus tard, les enfants commencèrent à se réveiller et quittèrent les lits pour aller jouer sous la supervision des deux adultes.

Une autre demi-heure plus tard, Nathanaël se réveilla et vit le lit vide à côté de lui. Encore somnolent, il se leva et partit à la recherche de son amie disparue. Il la trouva occupée à jouer avec des cubes de construction et une autre petite fille qui babillait à qui mieux mieux, ne s'offusquant pas du manque de réponses de sa camarade de jeux.

\- Tu m'as laissé tout seul, geint Nathanaël en serrant Pinpin et sa couverture contre lui.

En guise de réponse, Ellie lui tendit un cube.

\- Tu joues ?

Et Nathanaël sourit, lâcha son plaid par terre et, l'oreille de son lapin dans la bouche, s'assied sur la petite chaise à côté pour commencer à empiler des briques colorées.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonsoir mes canards (notons la rime), _

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'ai perdu mon temps à faire un visuel... Du coup c'est censé représenter la baballe du chapitre 1 (et qui est au passage, l'objet le plus important malgré son absence quasi permanente de l'histoire)._

_Etant donné que le chapitre précédent était vraiment mignon, on va revenir sur terre aujourd'hui avec un chapitre (ou du moins une partie) un peu moins fluff._

_Enjoy and review ('à lire avec un bon accent bien français')_

Chapitre 12

Lorsque 15h approcha, tous les enfants dormant encore chez les petits furent réveillés pour le temps des départs bien que les parents aient jusqu'à 16h pour les récupérer et on rangea lits, plaids et doudous.

Ellie jouait avec un boulier avec Nathanaël lorsque May arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte. La maîtresse la rejoignit.

\- Madame Smith ?

\- Oui. Je viens chercher Ellie… Il y a un problème ?

Face au regard soucieux, la maîtresse la rassura tout de suite.

\- Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurais juste … quelques questions à vous poser.

\- … je vous écoute.

\- Alors… euh d'abord, est-ce que vous vous étiez déjà séparé d'elle ?

\- …Pourquoi ?

\- Elle vous a attendu un certain temps devant la fenêtre avant de … comment dire ? avant de se résigner ?

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Euh … eh bien je la trouve … petite. Et mince pour son âge. Enfin, sur les documents, il est écrit qu'elle a 3 ans mais par rapport aux autres …

\- …Je vois. Disons qu'elle n'est avec nous que depuis peu de temps.

\- Ah…je comprends. Et … vous ne savez pas …

\- Non.

\- … D'accord…attendez un instant, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

La maîtresse se hâta jusqu'à une armoire d'où elle sortit une chemise, et de la chemise le dessin d'Ellie.

\- Voilà. Elle l'a fait ce matin et… lorsque je lui ai demandé qui étaient les deux adultes représentés elle l'a gribouillé.

\- … D'accord. Merci. Sinon tout s'est bien passé.

\- … eh bien…il y a aussi eu un incident à la récréation ce matin… Un grand l'a poussé par terre.

\- Qui ? demanda aussitôt May inconsciente du fait qu'elle en devenait un peu flippante.

\- Oh, un garçon de dernière année. Mais euh… disons qu'elle a réglé le problème par elle-même.

\- Comment cela, demanda l'agent en levant un sourcil.

Alors son vis-à-vis lui raconta l'affaire et surtout insista sur le fait de ne pas gronder la petite parce que le gamin était un vrai tyran et que ça lui servirait de leçon. May ne put qu'approuver intérieurement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle … Diable, pensa-t-elle, elle s'attachait vraiment trop rapidement aux enfants. La simple idée que quelqu'un tente de leur faire du mal…

Il y eu un blanc, puis la maîtresse dit :

\- Vous devriez peut-être aller la voir ?

\- …Oui, bien sûr, répondit May en sortant de sa transe vengeresse.

La maîtresse enchaîna avec une autre maman qui arrivait mais fut moins rapide que le boulet rose qui manqua de faire tomber la pauvre mère au sol en hurlant un « MAMANNNN » que toute la salle pu apprécier, après avoir bondit de surprise, bien entendu.

Ellie se retourna en direction du cri mais son regard rencontra un autre élément dans son champ de vision avant d'atteindre la banshee en robe rose.

Madame Smith était là.

Pourquoi ?

Est-ce qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir abandonné ? Qu'elle revenait la chercher ? Est-ce qu'elle allait la ramener ?

Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise.

Non. Elle venait sûrement récupérer la lunch-box. Ou alors elle allait prendre un autre enfant ?! Et elle lui donnerait Siam ! Et sa chambre, et sa lunch-box !

Là elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer.

May s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant la fillette qui semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle la regarda. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Les grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes et la petite fille sembla revenir à la réalité.

\- Bonjour Ellie.

\- Bonjour madame. Souffla Ellie.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée ? la question sonnait faux mais que pouvait-elle demander d'autre ?

\- … Tu … Tu m'abandonnes pas ?

Mmh. Jolie baffe.

On disait que La Cavalerie avait un cœur de pierre. La métaphore était passée à un autre niveau. May avait VRAIMENT l'impression d'avoir une pierre à la place du cœur, ce qui d'un point de vue physiologique est assez embêtant. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration.

\- …Non Ellie. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné.

Elle ouvrit ses bras et la fillette vint s'y blottir. Une fois de plus, face à la sensation pour le moins inhabituelle, May cru que son cœur avait loupé un battement (au moins).

\- Tu pleures Ellie ? demanda Nathanaël.

\- Bonjour. Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda May.

\- Nathanaël… Tu es la maman d'Ellie ?

\- … hmm…oui, répondit prudemment l'agent.

\- Moi et Ellie on est amis.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui même qu'elle est super forte. Rajouta-t-il en faisant un grand cercle de ses bras.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Même que Gregory il l'a poussée. Et elle, elle l'a fait tomber après.

Tient donc, la petite brute s'appelait Gregory. Note mentale.

\- Et même qu'elle lui a écrasé les doigts. Chuchota le petit garçon d'un air conspirateur. Et c'est mon amie. Conclut-il gaiement.

\- Eh bien Nathanaël, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer. Maintenant si tu veux bien, on va rentrer à la maison avec Ellie.

\- D'accord.

La question rhétorique n'était pas encore bien assimilée.

\- Tu dis au revoir Ellie.

La fillette releva la tête, les yeux toujours aussi brillants et fit au revoir à son nouvel ami.

May se leva, Ellie dans ses bras et sortit de la classe après avoir salué la maîtresse. Elle aida Ellie à retirer ses chaussons pour les mettre dans son casier avec son plaid et ses habits de rechange, récupéra le sac et repartit vers la classe de Skye.

Skye était en train de terminer son coloriage lorsque May entra dans sa classe. Aussitôt, (non, elle n'avait pas guetté son arrivée) elle bondit son siège pour courir le lui montrer. Après l'avoir félicité, May lui demanda d'aller ranger ses affaires et de dire au revoir aux autres enfants pour rentrer. Pendant ce temps, elle alla prendre des nouvelles auprès de la maîtresse, Anna, qui lui posa, tout comme Marie, des questions sur les mensurations de Skye avant de louer sa vivacité d'esprit et son caractère naturel de leader.

Sur ces louanges, May attendit que la fillette ait terminé de saluer tous ses petits camarades puis partit avec Ellie dans les bras et Skye tenant sa main gauche vers sa voiture.

Une fois tout le monde installé et attaché, elle démarra le véhicule, direction l'Edison School.

Heureusement qu'elle était venue récupérer les filles tôt car il y avait de la circulation. En même temps, tous les enfants terminaient à la même heure. Entre les bus scolaires et les parents venant chercher leurs enfants, l'avenue bordant l'Edison school était bien remplie.

May, l'œil acéré repéra une place et parvint à se garer. Les cours venaient de se terminer, tous les enfants sortaient.

Elle se retourna vers les deux petites, sagement attachées dans leurs sièges.

\- Bon, je vais chercher les autres. Je reviens très vite. Ne faites pas de bêtise.

Comme elles acquiesçaient, May sortit et ferma la voiture à clef avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'école où elle devait retrouver les enfants.

Après avoir mit fin à la dispute des garçons, ils retournèrent à la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Skye chantonnait une comptine apprise le jour même à l'école, accompagnée par Ellie. Tout le monde monta en voiture. Une fois en place, May capta un regard sur elle. Son regard croisa celui d'une femme dans sa voiture, la regardant avec désapprobation, probablement pour avoir laissé ses enfant 5 minutes seuls dans sa voiture. Mais May n'était pas May pour rien. Elle se contrefichait de l'avis de tous ces bien-pensants et détestaient que ceux-ci essaient de lui faire la morale. Elle avait déjà ses parents pour ça. Alors elle haussa ostensiblement les sourcils, chaussa sa paire de Ray Ban et démarra le moteur avant de partir.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient au 616 Oaks Street. Tout le monde descendit de voiture et s'installa à la table pour prendre le goûter. Au menu : un verre de lait, des cookies et des quartiers de pomme.

Une fois celui-ci engloutit, May récupéra les lunch-box, vérifia que tout le monde avait bien mangé et leur demanda s'ils avaient aimé.

Elle fut aussitôt couverte d'éloge entre les « c'était trop cool ! tout le monde était jaloux » de Skye et les « trop bon » des garçons.

Ensuite elle décida de leur faire faire leurs devoirs. Les 3 aînés sortirent donc leurs affaires pendant que les 2 plus jeunes se rendaient compte qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire. Et comme les enfants sont débiles, Skye commença à geindre, vite accompagnée d'Ellie qu'elle voulait des devoirs. May ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la situation comme les aînés leur proposaient de faire leurs devoirs à leur place ou d'en profiter pour pouvoir jouer.

Sentant bien que May devait se moquer d'eux, Skye cria en se mettant debout sur sa chaise que c'était pas drôle et qu'ils étaient méchants.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

May ne riait plus.

Oups. C'était finit. Elle allait la renvoyer à Saint-Agnès. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas crier ! et encore moins crier sur les adultes !

May la fit se lever et se plaça à son niveau.

\- Skye. On ne crie pas. Tu as le droit de ne pas être contente mais pas de crier. Et encore moins de me crier dessus. Je n'y suis pour rien si tu n'as pas de travail à faire. Et tu devrais en être contente. Tu verras dans deux ans quand tu en auras à faire. Donc soit tu te calme immédiatement soit tu vas te calmer dans ta chambre. Mais ici c'est silence, les grands travaillent. Est-ce qu'on est d'accord ?

\- Oui dit Skye d'une petite voix.

\- Donc qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

\- … Pardon ? tenta Skye incertaine.

\- C'est bien.

May avait été très calme pendant tout son sermon ce qui n'avait fait que rajouter de la tension.

Elle se releva et tout le monde respira de nouveau normalement.

Skye demanda à dessiner timidement et May apporta du papier et des crayons pour les plus jeunes.

Mais les enfants restent des enfants et Skye finit par discuter un peu trop fort au goût de May qui leur demanda le plus gentiment possible d'aller dessiner dans l'alcôve à l'étage, pour qu'elle puisse revoir avec Grant sa lecture avec un peu moins de bruits parasites.

Les devoirs furent rapidement terminés, contrôlés et chacun pu aller jouer tranquillement. Skye tenta bien d'amadouer May pour pouvoir regarder la télévision, sans savoir que Grant avait déjà tenté sans succès, et May lui suggéra plutôt d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les coffres de l'aire de jeu à l'étage tout en éludant la question posée. Mais cela fonctionna et Skye, curieuse comme une pie fila à l'étage, ne trouva rien de nouveau mais tomba sur des lego et décida d'y jouer sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait été flouée.

Lorsque Coulson rentra à 17h20, la maison était calme. Il posa ses affaires et passa prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine vide comme tout le rez-de-chaussée. Il ouvrit la porte de la cave et regarda le compteur électrique. D'après les plombs, May était à la cave, d'ailleurs, il l'entendait s'entraîner.

Il ferma la porte et monta calmement à l'étage. Sur le tapis, Grant jouait calmement avec les petites voitures qu'il avait trouvé dans un des coffres.

Absorbé qu'il était par son jeu, il ne remarqua pas Coulson et sursauta lorsque ce dernier le salua.

\- Alors Grant. Tu as passé une bonne journée à l'école ?

\- Oui, sourit l'enfant.

\- Ah ouais. C'était comment ?

\- Bah. C'était bien. La maîtresse elle fait un peu peur mais elle est gentille.

\- Elle fait peur ? redemanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Juste un tout petit peu. Elle est grande et … elle a une jupe et des grands yeux… mais elle est gentille.

\- C'est bien alors.

\- Elle m'a même dit bravo pour mes P et mes Q parce qu'ils étaient jolis.

\- Bravo Grant. Je suis fier de toi. Et les autres enfants ?

\- Il y a Jake. On est copain.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il est très gentil et plus tard il veut être aventurier.

\- Ah oui ? c'est génial.

\- Même que son grand père il l'est, un aventurier.

\- C'est fantastique ça. Tu sais, si tu veux tu pourras peut-être l'inviter si May, euh Mélinda est d'accord.

\- Oh oui ! Ce serait trop bien ! Euh … je veux dire, merci, s'exclama Grant en lui sautant dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de se figer.

Coulson sourit simplement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se lever.

Jemma et Léo étaient couchés sur le lit mauve de Jemma et lisaient une encyclopédie lorsque Coulson toqua doucement à la porte avant de l'entrebâiller.

\- Bonjour, là-dedans.

\- Oh monsieur Smith, vous êtes rentré !

\- Appelle moi Phil, Jemma, autrement j'ai l'impression d'être vieux, dit-il en riant doucement comme elle sautait du lit et l'étreignait avant de rougir et de s'écarter.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir. Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, dit Léo tandis que Jemma hochait la tête sans conviction.

\- Et les devoirs sont faits ?

\- Oui. Et … Melinda les a vérifiés, confirma Jemma.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser lire, dit Coulson en sortant.

Il faudrait voir avec Jemma ce qui n'allait pas. Ou peut-être attendre encore un peu ? après tout, ce n'était que le premier jour.

Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte dans chambre d'Ellie et l'entendit parler à ses peluches. Il n'avait aucun problème avec ce point, sauf que là il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Il attendit un peu, retenant sa respiration, tentant de distinguer des mots, mais rien. Rien qu'il ne comprenait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître des sonorités asiatiques quand il en entendait.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Il allait entrer dans la chambre lorsqu'un poids heurta sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit Skye qui le regardait, un grand sourire aux yeux.

\- Tu es rentré ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

\- Bonjour Skye. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui. J'ai même appris une chanson à l'école. Et j'ai joué avec Gabrielle.

\- Ah oui ? c'est super. Gabrielle c'est ton amie.

\- Oui. Sourit la fillette. Tu viens jouer aussi Ellie ?

Coulson remarqua que la fillette le regardait fixement, la moitié du visage mangée par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Flippant.

\- Bonjour Ellie. Ça va.

Elle hocha la tête pendant que Skye recommençait à parler.

\- Ouais. Même qu'elle a tapé un grand.

\- Ah bon ?

Là par contre il était surpris. Enfin… était-il vraiment surpris ? Compte tenu des raisons de son arrivée au SHIELD ?

Hmmm… en fait, pas vraiment.

Mais quand même, elle n'avait que 3 ans.

Imperturbable, Skye continua.

\- Ouais. Le grand il l'a poussé mais elle s'est relevée et elle l'a fait tomber.

\- Ah…

\- Même qu'elle lui a écrasé les doigts après, chuchota Skye avant de ricaner, de toute évidence particulièrement satisfaite du châtiment récolté par l'impudent.

\- Oh…

\- On va jouer maintenant ?

\- Et bien …

\- Cool, le coupa Skye. Tu viens aussi Ellie ? et amène Siam et bébé Siam rajouta-t-elle sans attendre la réponse.

C'est comme ça que Coulson se retrouva à prendre le thé dans une dînette en plastique accompagné par deux fillettes, deux éléphants et un loup en peluche.

Alors qu'il allait boire une gorgée de thé imaginaire pour faire passer le poulet en plastique qu'il venait d'avaler, un flash le surprit et May entra dans la chambre.

\- Oh. Tu veux du thé aussi ? demanda Skye avant de fouiller dans la boite derrière et d'en sortir une tasse et une assiette dépareillée en guise de coupelle qu'elle fourra dans les mains de la femme sous le sourire goguenard de Coulson.

Coulson n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier. C'est pourquoi il proposa aux fillettes de les prendre en photo avec les doudous et Melinda, qui ne put refuser face aux cris de joie de Skye et les trémoussements d'Ellie.

\- Allez. Tout le monde sourit... Melinda, je ne vois pas bien ton sourire.

Inutile de préciser que May semblait plus sur le point de commettre un meurtre, qu'heureuse de s'amuser avec les deux fillettes.

Le pire c'est que mentalement elle souriait bien. A ce rythme-là ils allaient refaire les conneries qu'ils faisaient ensemble à l'académie quand ils étaient encore étudiants.

Coulson rangea son portable et se rassit.

\- Tient Skye, je reprendrais bien un peu de ton thé. Il est délicieux. N'est-ce pas Mélinda ?

Il lui sourit pendant que Skye lui resservait une tasse de thé fictif.

\- Tout à fait, répondit May avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu en reveux aussi ? demanda Skye aux anges.

\- Mais avec plaisir Skye.

Et une tasse en plus.

Coulson se tourna vers Ellie.

\- Eh bien Ellie, tu ne dis pas grand-chose. L'école s'est bien passée ? à part avec le garçon.

May le regarda bizarrement.

\- Skye me l'a dit, rajouta-t-il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Ellie fit de même. Elle ne semblait pas décidée à parler.

Fort heureusement pour Coulson, May était jusqu'à côté de lui.

\- Je crois qu'elle sait parler chinois, souffla-t-il à voix basse tout en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Elle le regarda l'air surprise puis regarda Ellie et encore Coulson.

Il hocha la tête.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de pincer les lèvres et de laisser son regard se perdre dans le vide de sa tasse.

\- Ni zài hē shénme ? [Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?]

Ellie releva la tête et regarda May, ébahie.

\- Ni zài hē shénme ? reprit May.

Ellie regarda sa tasse et regarda May.

\- Chá. [Du thé]

\- Tā hěn hao hē ? [Il est bon ?]

\- Shì de. [Oui]

Il y eu un moment de flottement.

\- Ni zài nali xué Hànyu ? [Où as-tu appris le chinois ?]

Ellie baissa la tête sur ses mais tenant la petite tasse.

\- Ellie …

Mais May avait à peine commencé sa phrase que la fillette était partie en courant.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent.

\- Je vais la voir, dit May avant de se lever.

Skye qui, jusque là avait eu la décence de se taire demanda à Coulson :

\- C'est du chinois qu'elles parlent ?

\- Oui Skye.

\- Moi, je sais pas parler chinois, dit-elle un peu inquiète.

Est-ce qu'elle aurait dû savoir ?

\- Moi non plus, dit Coulson en souriant.

Comme si cela lui permettait de relâcher la tension, Skye explosa de rire.

Puis elle regarda les tasses.

\- Elles ont pas terminé leur thé, dit-elle d'un air grognon.

\- Elles ont peut-être trop bu, tenta Coulson pour désamorcer la situation.

Skye le regarda, l'air particulièrement concentrée puis sembla accepter l'explication. Elle attrapa les tasses, but le thé imaginaire qu'il restait et les rangea dans la boite.

Pendant ce temps, May était sortie de la chambre et s'était dirigée vers celle d'Ellie. Elle entrouvrit la porte. Ellie était là, assise dans le petit escalier de son lit. On ne voyait que le haut de son crâne.

May rentra silencieusement et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha et s'assit au pied de l'escalier, sans regarder l'enfant. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle faisait ça. Peut-être parce que c'était sensé marcher avec des animaux apeurés, … non pas qu'elle considère la gamine comme un animal, mais apeuré, … oui, enfin bon…

Et elle attendit.

Elle n'avait pas de montre mais elle attendit un certain temps.

Lorsqu'elle osa jeter un coup d'œil discret à la fillette, cette dernière la regardait curieusement, agrippée à son éléphant géant en peluche.

\- Wo de māmā hé bàba jiào wo zhōngwén. Wo māmā de míngzì jiào lián hé wo bàba de míngzì jiào wēilián. [C'est ma maman et mon papa qui m'ont appris le chinois. Ma maman s'appelait Lian et mon papa William] commença l'adulte.

\- …

\- Ni ne ? [Et toi ?]

\- Lì yuè.

\- Zhè shìgè hao míngzì, dit gentiment May. [C'est un joli prénom.]

Comme la petite se renfermait, l'agent décida de s'arrêter là. Quoique…

\- Ni de liang gè máo róng jiào xiān luó huò dà xiàng? [Le prénom de tes deux doudous c'est Siam (ancien nom de la Thaïlande) ou xiàng (éléphant)]

\- Xiàng. Dàn xiān luó yě hěn hao. Dit-elle en souriant. [Éléphant. Mais Siam est bien aussi.]

May sourit et attira la fillette dans ses bras. Ellie y courut presque, abandonnant sa peluche sans un remords, heureuse que Mme Smith ne soit pas fâchée parce qu'elle était partie. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup Mme Smith. Comme Lì yuè.

\- Aller. On va se doucher ?

\- Ouiiiiii, sautilla la fillette aux anges avant de courir vers la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, May sortit de la salle de bain trempée mais un sourire amusé aux lèvres et Ellie hilare en pyjama jaune poussin accrochée à sa jambe droite. L'agente se pencha pour attraper la fillette et dégager sa jambe. Mais l'enfants s'agrippa à son torse de plus belle tel un poulpe sur sa proie. Un grésillement fit tourner la tête à May qui remarqua Coulson qui baissait son portable après avoir pris une photo. Il lui sourit. Il tenait sa vengeance (était-ce seulement une vengeance ?). Elle lui tira la langue en réponse et parvint après quelques contorsions à se libérer de la petite fille pour se réfugier dans sa chambre qui après avoir essayé d'ouvrir la porte trop haute pour elle, se rabattit sur les jambes de Coulson.

L'homme la prit en photo, accrochée à sa jambe, ses petites dents de laits comme des perles de nacre dans un écrin de chair rose béant d'un sourire filou. Au même moment, Skye sortit de sa chambre et attrapa l'autre jambe de Coulson.

\- Moi aussi. Mois aussi tu me prends en photo, le supplia-t-elle. Moi aussi, tu me prends. Regarde.

Et elle sourit de toutes ses dents jusqu'à entendre le bruit de l'appareil photo.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ellie la regardait bizarrement puis sourit et rit faiblement. Skye l'ignora et se leva pour prendre la pose pour faire encore des photos. Coulson joua le jeu pour deux-trois photos supplémentaires avant de la convaincre d'aller se doucher parce que l'appareil était trop fatigué pour faire des photos. L'excuse devait être plausible puisque Skye fit une moue déçue mais obtempéra sans broncher.

Coulson releva Ellie qui était toujours à genoux, les bras lâchement accrochés à sa jambe en train de le fixer avec ce regard pas normal et déstabilisant qu'elle avait, comme de la curiosité mais plus froid, calculateur et légèrement morbide, et l'envoya jouer pendant qu'il surveillait la douche de Skye.

Elle commença à dessiner un peu sur son tableau noir avant de l'effacer.

Pendant ce temps, May s'était changée et avait sonné l'heure de la douche. Les garçons, assimilant le fait que la douche était quotidienne et qu'ils n'y couperaient pas, s'y dirigèrent un peu résignés mais sans qu'on ait eu besoin de les y forcer.

Les deux plus jeunes étant lavées, les deux adultes filèrent en cuisine pour préparer le dîner en musique. Au menu : soupe de légume et omelette.

Pendant que les grands se lavaient et que le repas cuisait, les benjamines descendirent. Skye vint d'abord leur proposer de les aider mais tout était quasiment prêt alors elle alla jouer sur les canapés. Coulson était en train de mettre la table lorsqu'il remarqua les pieds d'Ellie dépassant de derrière un canapé. Il s'approcha un peu inquiet, il devait bien l'admettre. Ellie était couchée sur le tapis, le regard hagard, la bouche ouverte et bougeait sa tête de gauche à droite sur Liebestraum de Litz. Il la regarda un moment mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, obnubilée par la musique, les yeux mis clos et l'air absent. Même quand Skye l'appela pour jouer elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Comme Skye ne s'arrêtait pas de l'appeler, elle sembla retrouver ses esprits et se leva, balançant toujours de gauche à droite, plus ou moins en rythme avec la musique et grimpa sur le canapé pour la rejoindre.

Coulson secoua la tête, las de toutes ces bizarreries que faisaient les enfants et retourna à la cuisine où May terminait de nettoyer les plans de travail. Elle le regarda, le regard interrogatif, mais Coulson secoua la main et la tête pour lui dire ne pas s'en soucier et alla remplir une carafe pour mettre sur la table.

Le temps de mouliner la soupe et de faire cuire l'omelette, les enfants étaient propres comme un sou neuf et descendaient en riant. Coulson les repris (« On ne court pas dans les escaliers les enfants ! Un de ces jours, il y en a un qui va louper une marche et ça va pleurer dans tous les sens. »).

May apporta la casserole de soupe et Coulson le dessous de table. Ils renvoyèrent à sa place Léo qui remettait, comme à chaque repas depuis qu'ils étaient ici, les fourchettes bien droites à côté des assiettes et servirent le dîner.

Tout se passa très bien, Grant et Skye racontaient leur journée et les aînés aidèrent à débarrasser.

A 8h15, les benjamines étaient couchées et les plus grands suivirent à 8h45.

A 9h, les deux agents étaient dans la salle à manger avec une tasse de tisane et le silence.

\- Jemma n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu une excellente journée, commença Coulson en brisant le silence.

\- Non, j'allais t'en parler, répondit May. Et lorsque je lui ai demandé après ses devoirs, elle m'a dit que tout allait bien.

\- Elle m'a dit la même chose ce soir.

Il y eu un long silence ou chacun réfléchissait. Puis ils débriefèrent sur chacun des enfants.

Leo avait l'air d'avoir passé une plutôt bonne journée surtout en tenant compte de son appréhension initiale, Jemma au contraire s'était renfermée mais ne semblait pas vouloir en parler, c'était le premier jour, à voir comment cela évoluerait. Grant et Skye avaient de toute évidence passé une excellente journée et Ellie ne semblait pas perturbée de la sienne.

Plutôt bon score.

Puis Ellie descendit. Il était 9h26. Les adultes se regardèrent.

\- Ton tour, sourit Coulson.

May leva les yeux au ciel et prit Ellie dans ses bras pour la recoucher. La chambre était allumée et le tableau couvert de dessins sur une bande de 40cm à un demi mètre du sol. L'agente y jeta un coup d'œil avant de remettre la fillette dans son lit.

\- Maintenant on dort.

Après une brève hésitation, elle l'embrassa rapidement sur le front, éteignit la lumière et redescendit.

A leur grande satisfaction, Ellie ne redescendit pas

Ils remontèrent donc vers minuit, satisfait du travail fournit et passèrent vérifier que tout allait bien pour les enfants. En se dirigeant vers la chambre de Jemma, Coulson manqua de trébucher sur un objet au sol et étouffa de justesse la bordée de jurons qui menaçait de sortir. Evidemment, ils avaient jugé la lumière accessoire en partie grâce à la présence de la lune et Coulson n'avait pas eu la précaution de regarder où il mettait les pieds. Autrement il aurait remarqué Ellie couchée par terre avant de manquer de marcher dessus, d'être déséquilibré et de se rattraper de justesse au mur pour ne pas s'exploser dans la porte de Leo.

May le rejoignit puis comprit le problème. Il allait vraiment falloir trouver un moyen de la faire dormir. Parce que si elle faisait ça un jour sur deux …

Ils s'assurèrent donc que chacun était dans son lit avant de rejoindre leur chambre pour réfléchir au problème Ellie. Des fois elle dormait vite, d'autres pas. Le tout était de trouver le facteur. Après avoir repassé les dernières soirées, ils émirent l'hypothèse que peut-être que la douche la calmait et décidèrent de la tester le lendemain.

_Comme vous avez pu le voir, je m'essaie au chinois. La typographie ne passe pas bien donc il manque certains accents._

_N'hésitez pas à commenter ! ;)_


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Le mardi se déroula sensiblement de la même façon que le jour précédent à quelques exceptions près. Ainsi, à la sortie des cours, May emmena les enfants au centre-commercial après leur avoir fait promettre de bien lui obéir.

Lorsqu'elle voulut mettre Ellie dans le siège enfant, la fillette commença à se débattre comme une furie et May très pragmatique (et elle tenait aussi à ses tympans) la mit dans le chariot, offrant ainsi le siège à Skye qui ne se fit pas prier. Heureusement que les aînés étaient plus sages.

Le but de cette petite virée shopping était de leur trouver des déguisements pour Halloween qui aurait lieu le surlendemain.

Dire que le choix ne fut pas facile serait un euphémisme. Jemma décida d'abord de se déguiser en sorcière et fut la seule à s'en tenir à son choix initial ; Léo qui pensait prendre un déguisement de vampire découvrit un Frankenstein avant de décider qu'il faisait trop peur et se décida pour un costume de mousquetaire ; Grant prit un déguisement d'aventurier, loin du squelette initial ; Skye voulait être en sorcière comme Jemma mais il n'y avait pas sa taille. Elle allait se mettre à pleurer quand May lui proposa un costume d'arlequin. Face à l'habit bariolé, la petite fille cessa toute plainte pour l'étreindre. Par la même occasion, elle parvint on ne sait comment à convaincre Ellie de prendre non pas un costume de pirate mais un costume de Pierrot pour qu'elles se promènent ensemble. Les enfants satisfaits, May put enfin les emmener faire les courses alimentaires et autrement plus importantes.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Coulson était déjà là et eut le droit à un petit défilé avant de les envoyer faire leurs devoirs.

Les deux adultes profitèrent de l'heure des douches pour tester leur hypothèse et annoncèrent à Ellie qu'elle prendrait sa douche après dîné.

Leur théorie fut confirmée lorsque Coulson sortit avec une petite fille à moitié endormie de la salle de bain. Il la colla dans les bras de May afin d'aller se changer (et il allait devoir envisager de faire les douches en maillot de bain ou au moins en maillot de corps pour ne pas se changer tout le temps). May se dirigea vers la chambre de Skye où elle lut une petite histoire aux deux fillettes. Les autres vinrent s'asseoir sur le tapis pour écouter avant de partir à la fin de l'histoire.

Les plus jeunes couchés, Coulson se chargea de lire une histoire aux plus grands faisant parfois lire quelques passages aux enfants chacun leur tour qui lisaient sans se faire prier, fiers de montrer leurs capacités à l'adulte.

A 20h30, tous les enfants dormaient ou du moins étaient silencieux dans leur lit et Coulson descendit rejoindre May qui travaillait sur la table de la salle à manger.

En passant derrière elle, il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de l'étreindre et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, et malgré la surprise d'un tel besoin, il parvint à le refouler en secouant la tête. Ils étaient en mission. Ils avaient autre chose à faire et lui en particulier devait préparer un article à publier dans une revue d'histoire, comme stipulé dans son contrat de professeur d'université.

Il s'assied sur une chaise en face de sa coéquipière et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière. Sur quoi allait-il bien pouvoir écrire ?

Il sentit son regard et la regarda.

\- Tout va bien, répondit-il face au souci dans ses yeux.

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue, avant de replonger dans les comptes de son club, ses longs cheveux bruns coulant de ses épaules et brossant les documents. Sa main droite toujours armée d'un stylo, les ramena derrière son oreille avant de revenir sur la feuille.

May releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Coulson, pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, se contenta de baisser les yeux sur sa feuille blanche et commença à écrire « article » et la date pour ne pas à soutenir le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il releva légèrement les yeux pour la voir secouer la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres en se reconcentrant sur son travail. Coulson sourit et se focalisa réellement (enfin) sur son travail.

Deux heures plus tard, Coulson posait le point final de sa première ébauche d'article.

Il attaquait la relecture lorsque May remonta de la cave.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien, lui répondit l'agente en souriant légèrement.

Coulson lui sourit en retour avant de rassembler ses feuilles. Il ne la vit pas fermer les yeux et souffler lentement pour reprendre contenance.

\- Comment s'organise-t-on pour demain ? demanda May en s'asseyant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu es en charge des enfants, lui dit-elle le regard exaspéré.

\- Ah oui ! il sourit. Eh bien, je les emmène à l'école … tu commences à quelle heure ?

\- 10h. Étirements pour le troisième âge. Mais il faut tout préparer donc 8h.

\- Ok, donc je les lève, je les habille, je les fais déjeuner, je les amène à l'école et je les reprends. Et je gère la soirée.

\- Tu prends la Ford ?

\- Quoi ? Que … Je … Pour … ah … je …

May le regardait patiemment.

\- D'accord, souffla Coulson comme si cela lui coûtait beaucoup.

\- Très bien.

\- Tu fais attention, hein, avec Lola.

Elle le regarda l'air désespéré puis leva les bras en signe de reddition en roulant des yeux.

\- Promis. Je vais préparer les lunch-box des enfants.

Et elle se leva pour la cuisine, tout en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Ah, il faudrait mettre une lessive, lança-t-elle par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Je m'en charge, répondit l'homme avant de descendre.

30 octobre 2013, 6h00, 616 Oaks Street, Milwaukee, WI _

Comme à leur habitude, les deux agents se levèrent pour faire du sport à 6h00 mais à 7h30, contrairement aux autres jours, May partit après avoir salué les enfants.

Loin d'être perturbé, Coulson prit les commandes et tous les enfants furent nourris, peignés et déposés en temps et en heure avec leur sac de classe et leur lunch-box. Une affaire rondement menée, bien que cela ait été fait avec la Ford et non avec sa très chère Lola.

Une fois tous les enfants à l'école, Coulson rentra, passa le coup d'aspirateur quotidien dans la maison, comme ils en avaient convenu avec May au début de leur séjour, et se dirigea vers le bureau qu'il n'avait jusque là que peu utilisé. Il était quasiment recouvert de bibliothèques à l'exception du mur extérieur doté d'une grande fenêtre type entrepôt aux montants et meneaux d'acier et des murs latéraux au niveau des fenêtres où étaient accrochés les montres molles de Dali et la jeune fille de Klimt.

Outre le bureau et son fauteuil, deux sièges étaient postés de part et d'autre d'un petit guéridon pour lire sans l'aspect très formel du grand bureau.

L'agent s'assied, alluma l'ordinateur et activa le serveur du Shield. Il consulta les dernières nouvelles que lui transmettait le Shield du fait de son accréditation puis se concentra sur la préparation de ses deux TD du lendemain afin de pouvoir s'occuper des enfants l'après-midi.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Vers 13h il reçut un appel de l'Edison School l'informant que Grant s'était battu et qu'il devait venir le chercher. Après avoir confirmé sa venue et raccroché, Coulson se prit la tête dans les mains avant de rassembler ses papiers, les ranger et éteindre l'ordinateur. En coup de vent, il attrapa sa veste de costume, les clefs de la Ford, un dossier et partit.

15 minutes plus tard il entra dans l'établissement et se présenta à l'accueil afin qu'on le dirige vers le bureau du CPE. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau, l'homme se leva pour le saluer, et lui proposa un siège en attendant les tuteurs des autres garçons impliqués. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les garçons, chacun sur un siège, 3 d'un côté, Grant de l'autre, se regardant en chien de faïence. Chacun était couvert d'égratignures, de griffures et 2 tenaient un pain de glace sur leur visage. L'agent se dirigea immédiatement vers Grant.

\- Grant ?! ça va ? qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est Michael !

Aussitôt le-dit Michael commença à protester accompagné de ses 2 camarades.

Le CPE ramena le silence.

\- Nous éclaircirons cela lorsque vos parents seront là.

Coulson hocha la tête.

\- Tu as mal où Grant !

\- Ça va ! riposta l'enfant de toute évidence encore énervé.

\- Grant, l'averti Coulson.

\- Désolé, lâcha le garçon avec mauvaise foi.

L'adulte le regarda un moment à la recherche d'un nouveau début de rébellion mais laissa courir le ton sur lequel son « fils » lui avait répondu. Il s'était excusé, et il ne servait à rien de l'humilier devant ses adversaires. Ils discuteraient de ce point seul à seul.

On toqua et la porte s'ouvrit avant même que le CPE n'ait autorisé l'invité à entrer. Les tuteurs des 3 garçons venaient d'arriver. Un homme de près d'1m90, une épaisse chevelure blonde en brosse, taillé comme une armoire à glace et au cou épais s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il portait un jean délavé et une chemise de bûcheron rouge ouverte sur son marcel. Il était suivi de près par un homme en costume noir au visage fin et au crane dégarni et une brune en léger surpoids en jean et veste en cuir.

Ils saluèrent le CPE et prirent le siège que l'homme leur indiquait.

\- Bien, commença-t-il. Nous sommes tous là en raison d'un incident qui s'est produit entre vos enfants à l'heure de la pause. Un incident que nous ne tolérons pas ! claqua-t-il. Notre établissement ne laisse pas passer de tels comportement. Il fit une pause. Je vous propose d'entendre la version de chaque enfant.

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- Très bien Michael, explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé d'après toi ? Et les autres se taisent, rajouta-t-il au dernier moment en coulant un regard vers Grant.

L'enfant se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à son père avant de bomber son torse.

\- C'est Grant qui nous a attaqué.

Les deux amis hochèrent fébrilement la tête.

\- C'est Grant qui vous a attaqué ? demanda le CPE pour avoir une confirmation.

\- Oui.

\- Et vous ne lui aviez rien fait avant ?

\- Non. C'est Grant qui nous a attaqué.

\- Rien dit ?

\- Enfin, s'insurgea le père, vous voyez bien que Michael n'a rien fait ! C'est ce petit délinquant qui les a attaqués.

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas qualifier mon fils de délinquant monsieur, claqua Coulson pressé d'en finir.

\- S'il-vous plait, s'il vous plait ! dit le surveillant pour rétablir le silence lorsque les deux autres parents se joignirent aux protestations. Bien, nous avons entendu la version de Michael. Jonah ? Danny ? quelque chose à ajouter ?

Les deux enfants firent non de la tête.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas Grant j'aimerais ta version de ce qui s'est passé.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'enfant qui déglutit.

\- Bah je jouais avec Jake pasqu'on avait terminé de manger. Et y'a Michael qui est venu avec Jonah et Danny et ils se sont moqués de Jake …

\- Et tu as décidé de les attaquer ! s'exclama la mère.

\- STOP ! cria le CPE. Laissez-le tout de même terminer.

\- Mais voyons trois des quatre enfants ont la même version des faits. Qu'est-ce que cela changera si une version est différent ? Cela montrera juste que c'est un petit menteur.

\- S'il-vous plait ! Grant continue.

\- Je… il hésita mais le regard encourageant de Coulson lui permit de continuer. Je leur ai dit d'arrêter parce que ils sont tout le temps méchant avec Jake et que c'est méchant et que Jake c'est mon ami.

Il reprit la respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenue et regarda Coulson pour voir s'il le soutenait encore et quand il croisa son regard bleu, il se lança de nouveau.

\- Et après … Grant serra les dents et les poings, et après Michael il a dit que j'étais un gros nul …

\- Même pas vrai ! cria ledit Michael

\- Si ! rétorqua Grant. Et t'a dit que j'avais pas de maman ! Et que j'avais pas de papa. Et que maman c'était qu'une sale Chinetoque et qu'elle avait qu'à retourner dans son pays !

Les larmes de frustrations avaient commencé à ravager les joues du petit garçon, et il n'en fallut pas plus face à l'ampleur des mots et de la peine de l'enfant pour que Coulson le prenne dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le consoler.

Les trois autres enfants étaient déjà moins confiants. Peut-être auraient-ils du pleurer un peu aussi ?

\- Et donc tu les as attaqués ?

\- Que Michael, répondit piteusement l'enfant qui sentait bien qu'il aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça.

\- Et les autres ?

\- C'est eux qui ont attaqué ! rétorqua Grant plus véhément déjà.

Il voulait bien payer pour ses bêtises mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

Le CPE arborait un air satisfait et se tourna vers les trois enfants et leurs parents.

L'ambiance changea légèrement. Si le père de Michael, et l'enfant en question en reflet de l'attitude de son paternel ne semblait pas affecté par cette version des faits, les deux autres tuteurs regardaient désormais leur progéniture de façon peu amicale.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit qu'il ne ment pas ce gamin, attaqua l'armoire à glace, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, il suffit de demander, répondit le CPE son sourire s'agrandissant encore. Alors les enfants, c'est très important, ce que je vais vous demander. Qui dit la vérité ? demanda-t-il aux deux acolytes.

Ceux-ci remuèrent, mal à l'aise sous le regard du CPE doublé de celui de leur parent.

\- Jonah, on t'a posé une question, déclara sèchement la mère.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent avant de jeter un regard piteux à leur ami.

\- Ch'uis désolé maman, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, commença à pleurer le-dit Jonah. Pardon, ch'uis désolé, ch'uis désolé !

\- Moi non plus papa. Ch'uis désolé. S'te plait, le dit pas à maman ! supplia le deuxième. Je serais sage, promis juré craché. S'te plait, elle va encore me prendre ma console.

\- Vous aviez promis ! hurla Michael. Vous êtres que des menteurs ! Vous aviez promis.

Le CPE réclama un peu de silence, qu'il ne parvint à récupérer qu'une fois que les deux parents ait interdit à leur progéniture de fréquenter ce Michael qui avait de toute évidence, une très mauvaise influence.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

_Le CPE réclama un peu de silence, qu'il ne parvint à récupérer qu'une fois que les deux parents ait interdit à leur progéniture de fréquenter ce Michael qui avait de toute évidence, une très mauvaise influence._

\- Pour faire clair, on a donc Michael qui insulte Grant et sa famille, Grant l'attaque, et Jonah et Danny rejoignent la bagarre, j'ai tout bon ?

\- Il a aussi insulté Jack, jugea bon de rajouter Grant avec candeur.

\- Et dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? se moqua le père de Michael.

\- Jack est retourné en cours comme, ayant été cherché des adultes pour régler le problème, il n'a pas été blessé.

Le CPE les regarda calmement avant de reprendre.

\- Maintenant, les sanctions.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

\- Votre conduite a été inqualifiable jeunes gens. L'homme avait à présent un regard sévère. Michael tout d'abord. J'ai beaucoup d'élèves qui se plaignent de toi. Et bizarrement dès qu'on te convoque ils disent qu'en fait ce n'était pas si grave. Et nous ne sommes qu'en octobre. Ne le prenez pas mal monsieur, dit-il s'adressant à présent au père, mais je pense qu'un exemple est nécessaire. Donc Michael, comme tu n'es qu'en première année, tu ne peux pas te permettre de louper les cours. Tu ne seras donc pas renvoyé provisoirement mais punis pour une semaine. Tu seras seul à une table en classe, tu n'auras pas de récréation et tu mangeras seul, sous …

\- Mais demain c'est Halloween ! s'écria le petit garçon.

\- Et tu mangeras seul, sous la supervision d'un adulte, reprit le CPE en articulant bien. Tu es en probation jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ça veut dire que si tu te conduis mal tu passeras en conseil de discipline et tu pourras être renvoyé de l'école. Et je veux que tu ailles voir le psychologue scolaire dès lundi prochain.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama le père outré. Mon fils n'a pas besoin d'un psychologue ! c'est ce maudit gamin qui lui fait faire n'importe quoi ! il ment, ça se voit ! et il a menacé les autres pour qu'ils soient d'accord avec lui ! éructa-t-il.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers Grant pour le pointer de son énorme doigt, Coulson se leva pour faire barrière entre l'homme et Grant.

\- Je vous défends de parler de lui sur ce ton, claqua la voix de l'agent.

A vrai dire Coulson commençait à être réellement fatigué de cette situation et avait perdu son gentil sourire pour un masque froid et dur.

\- Je vous défends de parler sur ce ton, le singea son vis-à-vis d'une voix aigrelette, j'en parle comme je veux de votre sale morveux.

Coulson décida que réciter l'alphabet à l'envers lui éviterait peut-être d'exécuter l'homme et de traumatiser Grant au passage. Il commença donc à égrener les lettres avec ferveur. « Z…Y…X… ». En y repensant c'était quand même cocasse comme situation. Les gens ne parieraient probablement pas un rond sur lui dans un combat contre cet homme et pourtant … Amusé par cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Son adversaire se figea, sa diatribe suivante en suspens. Quelque chose s'était passé. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il était en train de se moquer de cet homme, presque de l'humilier devant son fils, … et lui, il souriait. Comme s'il venait d'entendre une bonne blague.

Profitant de cette interruption, le CPE ramena l'attention sur lui.

\- Ensuite, Jonah, Danny et Grant, j'espère que c'était un accident aujourd'hui. Un accident unique bien évidemment.

Les trois enfants déglutirent.

\- Si, par le plus grand des hasards, vous veniez à vous retrouver de nouveau dans ce bureau pour un problème de violence, il les regarda fixement, un par un pour bien faire passer le message… je crains fort que vous ne subissiez le même sort que votre camarade.

Les enfants n'avait peut-être pas compris tout ce que l'homme venait de dire, mais une chose était sûre : ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui et ils n'en auraient pas autant la prochaine fois. Fébrilement, les trois hochèrent la tête.

\- Très bien, il n'y a pas eu de dégâts physiques durables donc maintenant faites la paix.

Les enfants se levèrent et s'excusèrent avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.

\- Eh bien il semblerait, que le problème soit réglé. L'après-midi étant bien entamée, vous ne reprendrez les cours que demain. Des questions ?

Les adultes à l'exception du père de Michael firent signe que non.

\- Oui, moi j'ai une question, gronda l'homme.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, on va laisser les autres sortir. Je suis à vous dans un instant.

Sur ce, sans se soucier de l'homme qui tentait clairement de l'intimider, les deux mains sur son bureau, muscles en avant, le CPE se leva pour raccompagner tout le monde à la porte, encourager les trois enfants à mieux se comporter à l'avenir et aussi à ne pas oublier leur déguisement pour le lendemain, récoltant ainsi quelques sourires timides.

La porte fermée, la mère s'approcha de Coulson.

\- Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de mon fils. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- Merci. Je pense qu'ils se sont tous un peu laissé aller. Mais maintenant c'est du passé, la rassura Coulson.

Les trois adultes se saluèrent après que l'homme se soit également excusé et se séparèrent.

Coulson regarda sa montre. Presque 14h.

\- Tu as toutes tes affaires Grant ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Grant le regarda, apeuré mais hocha la tête.

Coulson s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Hey Grant, Grant regarde-moi.

Il attendit de rencontrer le regard du petit brun pour continuer.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. Et encore moins contre toi.

Il fit une pause pour laisser à l'enfant tremblotant le temps de se calmer.

\- Alors oui, bien sûr, je suis un peu déçu. On t'a déjà dit avec May…linda que la violence ne résolvait rien. Non ?

Le petit garçon hocha tristement la tête alors que Coulson le prenait dans ses bras pour le porter.

\- Mais je comprends pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. Cependant, à l'avenir, je préférerais que tu fasses comme ton ami. Lorsque tu as un problème va chercher un adulte. Comme ça, toi, tu n'auras pas de problème. D'accord ?

Il cessa un instant de se tordre les doigts pour hocher la tête.

\- Très bien ! dans ce cas en route. Je dois passer déposer un dossier à l'université.

\- C'est là où tu travailles ? demanda Grant timidement.

\- Oui, lui sourit Coulson.

D'un pas vif il se dirigea jusqu'à la voiture, déposa Grant au sol pour qu'il puisse monter dans la voiture, s'installa et démarra le moteur.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'université fut très calme. On n'entendait que le bruit du moteur et du fond de musique qui résonnait faiblement dans l'habitacle.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, ils arrivèrent sur le campus, à quelques centaines de mètres du lac Michigan.

\- C'est le lac où on a mangé ? demanda Grant en le voyant de loin

\- Oui. C'est le lac Michigan, répondit Coulson en récupérant sa veste, son dossier et en fermant la voiture.

\- Il est grand.

\- Oui.

\- Grand comment ?

\- Eh bien… il fait presque 60 000 km carrés de superficie. C'est … presque 8 terrains de football (américain). Il est bordé par 4 états différents : le Wisconsin, l'Illinois, le Michigan et l'Indiana. Et c'est un des plus grands lacs d'eau douce de la planète.

\- Whoa ! s'extasia Grant en le regardant les yeux admiratifs.

Coulson sourit avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment principal. Grant se réveilla de sa transe et courut pour le rattraper avant de glisser timidement sa main dans la sienne. Le cœur de Coulson en loupa un battement et un bref instant, il se figea avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

En quelques minutes ils étaient arrivés.

\- Tu crois que j'irais quand je serais grand ?

\- Aller où ?

\- Ici.

\- Tu veux dire à l'université ?

Grant hocha la tête en le regardant.

\- Oui. Répondit Coulson après quelques secondes de silence. Ici ou dans une autre université, une académie …

Il lui sourit, définitivement très amusé par sa blague et ils entrèrent.

Dans le hall, les quelques élèves qu'ils croisèrent saluèrent l'adulte et surtout l'enfant un peu désorienté par cette forme d'attention qu'il recevait de parfaits inconnus. Ils arrivèrent devant un comptoir où une femme replète, stéréotype même de la secrétaire, les salua et les invita à s'installer en salle d'attente. Au moins pour Grant étant donné que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme rasé de près.

\- Ah, monsieur Smith ! dit-il l'air avenant, vous venez pour les documents que je vous avais demandé j'imagine. Oh, vous avez amené votre fils.

Il sortit de son bureau un instant, contournant Coulson dont il venait de serrer la main et serra légèrement celle de Grant.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance jeune homme. J'espère qu'un jour vous nous rejoindrez.

Plus bas, il reprit en lançant un regard de connivence au petit garçon.

\- Même si ce n'est pas dans la matière de votre père.

Puis il tapota sur la tête de Grant et invita Coulson, qui souffla un « sois sage » au garçon, à rentrer dans son bureau.

Grant commença par regarder autour de lui. La pièce était d'une effrayante banalité, une moquette gris clair au sol, des sièges comme dans toutes les salles d'attente, une table basse, une boite de mouchoir et une petite pile de revues qui n'avaient pas l'air très intéressantes avec plein d'écritures toutes petites.

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, Grant avait visuellement fait le tour de la salle et décida de faire le tour en physique.

Les quelques tableaux qui ornaient les murs étaient des photos d'hommes barbus et un dessin un peu bizarre et pas vraiment joli à son humble avis.

Il testa donc les sièges qui, sans surprise étaient tous pareils, tant sur l'apparence que sur le degré de confort, avant de décréter que le plus intéressant de la pièce restaient ces malheureuses revues. Il s'agenouilla donc devant la table basse et s'y appuya. Il était certain que Mr Smith ne voudrait pas qu'il touche à tout. Il se contenta donc d'essayer de lire le titre. Il en était à la deuxième syllabe du quatrième mot, soit jusque-là « The New York Re… », lorsque la secrétaire entra pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Alors mon petit, tout va bien.

Incertain de la conduite à tenir, il se releva et s'épousseta les genoux avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oui madame.

\- Rho, appelle moi Romy, fit-elle en gloussant. (Vraiment un bon gros stéréotype) Sinon j'ai l'impression d'être vieille.

Grant se dit que de toute façon elle était vieille donc bon…

\- Tu veux des bonbons mon canard ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle rajouta, l'air conspirateur.

\- J'en ai toute une boîte cachée dans mon bureau.

Grant eut d'abord envie de lui répondre « oui » sur le champ. Elle lui proposait quand même des bonbons. Mais en même temps, Mr Smith lui avait demandé d'être sage. Est-ce que ça entrait en contradiction avec la proposition de la dame ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Mr Smith soit fâché. Déjà qu'il avait été méchant à l'école, il ne voulait pas l'être encore, alors il devait obéir.

Comme il se tortillait sur place face à cet intense dilemme, Romy résolue le problème.

\- Tu ne veux pas quitter la salle ? Ton papa t'as dit de rester ici ? ne t'inquiète pas mon bouchon, je vais les chercher dit-elle en se levant avant de partir au petit trot.

Grant resta debout, interdit.

En moins de deux, Romy était de retour avec une corbeille de bonbon.

\- Vas-y mon lapin, sers-toi tant que tu veux.

Grant hésita et regarda vers la porte d'où Mr Smith pouvait sortir à tout moment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. On ne lui dira pas. Ce sera notre secret.

Puis elle lui remit la corbeille de bonbons sous les yeux. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Grant en pris un, puis sous les encouragements quelques autres.

Romy sourit et repartit à son bureau. Silencieusement Grant mangea ses bonbons un à uns, sans vraiment y faire attention tant il craignait que Mr Smith ne le surprenne.

Au bout de cinq bonnes autres minutes, il sortit de la pièce, salua l'homme et invita Grant à lui prendre la main avec un sourire. Ils quittèrent la salle, saluèrent Romy qui fit discrètement un clin d'œil à l'enfant et quittèrent le bâtiment. Grant bien que souvent peu loquace, ou du moins jusque-là, était particulièrement silencieux.

\- Tout va bien Grant ? demanda Coulson soucieux après un coup d'oeil à l'enfant qui fixait désespérément le sol en marchant aussi loin possible de lui que leurs deux bras reliés le lui permettait.

Grant baissa le regard mais quand Coulson mit son doigt sous son menton en s'agenouillant à hauteur pour relever son visage, il éclata en sanglot sous le poids de sa culpabilité.

\- Je suis désolé …je suis désolé…je voulais pas…mais…bonbons…désolé

Fut tout ce que Coulson put comprendre au milieu des larmes. Décidément Grant était très émotif. Qui aurait pu s'en douter en le connaissant adulte ?

Alors il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, l'enfant sur ses genoux et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Ils avaient le temps.

Pendant qu'il attendait que Grant se calme en lui frottant le dos, Coulson appuya sa tête contre le dossier. Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça qu'il envisageait la journée. Ni la paternité d'ailleurs. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve un peu flou, un peu fou … Dans la vie il fallait faire des choix. Lui s'était marié à son travail, et il y avait enterré l'idée d'avoir un enfant.

Et pourtant, la détresse de l'enfant le frappait chaque fois de plein fouet, au plus profond de son cœur et de ses tripes. Chaque sanglot était un appel au secours et il ne pouvait qu'y répondre et essayer de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'instinct peut-être. Si on pouvait tout à fait parodier la désormais célèbre phrase en « on ne naît pas père, on le devient », il paraissait évident que les pleurs d'un enfant, quelle que soit l'espèce, faisait écho en chaque adulte, et résonnait comme un appel à l'aide auquel on ne pouvait se soustraire. C'était leur arme suprême, leur défense ultime.

Après une dizaine de minutes, les larmes se tarirent et les sanglots cessèrent. Coulson tourna son siège face à l'arrière de la voiture et aida Grant à s'asseoir et s'attacher dans son siège auto. Il lui ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux puis prit la route pour l'Houdini Preschool.


End file.
